Army Rose
by Sisi427
Summary: While searching for a worthy opponent, Kamui comes across an interesting woman. Though he is not fond of killing women, this one is determined to either defeat him or die trying. Seeing that it could be fun he decides to humor her. Kamui/OC story. Strong language. This story is dedicated to Angelbott.
1. And So It Begins

Word must have gotten out. No it _had_ gotten out. The day that Kamui heard rumors of a ship full of strong fighters, he was incredibly interested. How strong were they? Would he find a challenge? Though they were mere humans, he had to know. He had to test their skills. He vowed to find them, and play. He searched high and low, determined to go against them. The Yato was always looking for a challenge, and if there was even so much as a whisper of a strong group he would find them; he needed entertainment.

* * *

It was a typical day of travel for Ame. She was completely unaware of the oncoming threat. All of the people with her were. She lived on a ship, with other former members of the military. They would travel between worlds, teaching others how to react in life threatening situations. How to fight; survive. She was the only woman on the ship, the only woman who had made it through training. Lieutenant Ame. It had a nice ring to it. At the age of Twenty-Two she earned her position after completing medical school. The day seemed normal, but in the later hours, it was obvious that something was wrong. Panic was stirring in the pilot's room, and she opted not to rest. A long day of training had thoroughly exhausted her, but this was important. If something was going on, she needed to know. Pulling on a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of dull green cargo pants, she made her way to the navigation room.

"Corporal. Status update." Walking to the co-pilot's seat, she sat beside the man. He was smoking a cigarette, staring at the monitor to the right.  
"We're being followed..."  
leaning back in her chair, she pushed a black lock of hair behind her ear. The woman placed one of her black heals on the dash board, staring at the screen.  
"Any idea who it could be?" She asked, and the man shook his head.  
She wasn't concerned. Every man on board was a trained killer, including herself. There was no need to worry, or so she thought. Grabbing the man's glass of whiskey she took a swig.  
He glanced at her for a split second, before returning his attention to the monitor.  
A moment of silence passed, and she left the room. It wasn't as serious as she had thought, but it never hurt to check.

That was half an hour ago, and now things seemed completely different. Chaos had erupted inside of the ship. Men fought for their lives. They had been ambushed, and Ame rushed to her bunk to retrieve her weapons. A few kunai, and a short sword. Everything else seemed to have been taken. Rushing into the main room, she was appalled by the scene before her. Corpses littered the room, and only a handful of her comrades were still fighting. Blood pooled on the blue carpet, and was splattered across the plain white walls. Unable to stand back and watch, she charged towards the Yato that were assaulting her team. A metal support beam was beside them, one just wide enough to wrap her hands around. Jumping up she latched onto the pole, swinging around, and kicking the three accosting Yato in the face. The moment they went down her men lept onto them, ramming swords into their throats, or shooting them in the heads.

A yell of terror caught her attention, and she rushed in the direction of the cry.  
"Men, move out!" Though she didn't exactly have a group, the four men understood.  
"Yes ma'am!"  
She would do everything in her power to save who she could. This was her family, and all she had known for years. The soldiers trailed behind her, as she followed the sound of a battle. When she reached the room, she found tens of men fighting. The ship was filled with Yato, and it wasn't a surprise that it was mostly her men biting the dust. The men behind her rushed into the midst of the fighting, but she needed to find a specific man. Pushing her way through the room, she quickly disabled any Yato who charged at her- the secret was killing them before they could reach you. If they even so much as touched you, it was over.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So this is my first attempt at a Kamui Fan fict. It was a sort of request/promise, so I hope you enjoy! I'll try to make him as normal as possible, though excuse me if he gets a little Ooc... Fan girl tendencies... ^/^**


	2. Strength

It took five minutes to cross the room safely, and she made it to the door she had been aiming for. The one man who she needed to survive was most likely in there. He hadn't been anywhere else. The woman pulled the door open, and her gaze settled on the man she had been searching for. The blonde man struggled against a Yato, trying to avoid being grabbed. The Yato wore a long red braid, and was clothed in a traditional Chinese martial arts training outfit.

"General!" Ame tightened her grip on the short sword in her hand, ready to assist the man, but he growled a response.  
"Do _not_ interfere!" The man seemed to be holding his own, but it was obvious that he had no chance. Obvious that he couldn't maintain his position. The Yato jabbed his fist towards her superior, and the man backed away, barely able to evade the attack.  
Another Yato started to enter the room, and she rammed her blade into it's neck. Surprisingly, the man continued to fight her, plunging a blade of it's own through her chest.  
Nobody would interrupt the fight. If she had been commanded to stand by, so would every body else. The pain was bearable, and she twisted her short sword, slamming the monster into the wall. Slicing with all of her might. When the Yato had given up, and she was sure that it was dead she turned back to the fight before her.  
She didn't want to stop; to wait for things to take a turn for the worse, but an order was an order, and she had no right to go against the man.

It wasn't until the Yato grabbed him, that she ignored the General's words.  
The General was slammed into the ground by the Yato. The young man's eyes were large, he was snarling at her superior, and she was sure that she had heard a bone snap.  
"General!" Unable to contain herself, she charged towards the two. The moment she got close, she was slammed back against the far wall. The Yato had only flicked his wrist, but his strength was undeniable. A blood curdling scream filled the air, as she General was ripped apart before her eyes. The force of being slammed into the wall had cracked said drywall, and knocked the wind out of her. One hit was all it took to make her bleed. But she couldn't give up. Pushing herself to her feet, Ame charged back to the Yato, determined to take his life. Her blade plunged into his back, and he froze. She retracted the blade, ready to strike again, but a hand clasped around her ankle pulling her down.

The Yato turned to face her, and knowing that she couldn't stop, she kicked him in the face.  
He fell onto his back, and she jumped to her feet, plunging the blade into his shoulder.  
He gripped the blade, and stared up at her, still donning his eerie expression.  
'Did I do it? Is that-'  
Her thought hadn't even been completed before the Yato was on his feet. The blade had been shattered, and she stepped back.  
'Damn it! This bastard is stronger then I thought!'  
Gripping her throat, he pushed her across the room. She couldn't resist him, and soon her back was against the wall. Crying out in surprise, she pulled one of her kunai from her pockets, and slammed it into his shoulder. The pain didn't faze him. His eyes were still widened, and he held an evil grin. The expression was unnerving, and he tightened his grip on her throat.

All of her air was cut off. Her feet raised from the ground, and she clawed at the iron grasp around her neck. Growing dizzy, she gripped his wrist with one hand, trying to hold herself up. It was no use. She had been caught- grabbed by the enemy. Summing up all of her strength she balled her fist, and struck him across the face. His grip lessened, and she kneed him in the stomach. When he hunched over, she was released. Falling to the ground she gripped her throat. It was obvious that she needed to keep moving, but she was too weak. Ame held her neck, coughing.

The Yato stood up beside her and she remained on the ground, gasping for air.  
It was over. He would kill her, and leave as though nothing had ever happened. All of her training had been for nothing.  
She gazed up at him, and for some odd reason he was grinning down at her.  
"Human, you're pretty strong."  
Frowning in confusion, she slowly pushed herself to her feet.  
"Why are you not killing me?" Unafraid, she spoke in an icy tone. It was obvious that he had come to slay all who dwelled within the walls of the ship. Now he stood before her, holding a friendly smile. He scratched his head, and she scowled.  
reaching into her pocket, Ame pulled out a kunai.  
This fight wasn't over. The man would pay. Her composure had been regained and she lunged towards him.

The Yato evaded her attack, and somehow wound up behind her. He gripped her wrists, twisting them behind her back and shoved her against the wall.  
"Cut it out." He commanded, in a cheerful tone.  
Black hair obscured her vision as she turned to peer at him over her shoulder, snarling.  
"Or what?"

"I'll kill ya." He stated, still sounding happy.

The door opened, and the Yato turned to face the man who was entering the room.  
"Captain Kamui, they're all gone. Nobody worth our time here."  
Nodding, the Yato let her go. He started away from her, but she followed after him. She would kill him, without a doubt.

"You gonna let her go?" The man by the door asked.  
Kamui stopped and peered at her over his shoulder.  
"She's strong, she might have strong children." He answered.  
He continued away, but she couldn't let him leave.  
"Oi! This isn't over!" Gripping his sleeve, she turned him to face herself. Though she stabbed at him with the kunai she held, he moved away, and once again gripped her wrist.

To his surprise, the woman was crying. She wasn't sniffling, silent tears streamed down her face, and she was glaring at him intensely. There was a good reason. All of her comrades had just been slaughtered. She was alone, and being left with nothing but the wreckage.  
"Wait- Damn you! You're not just going to leave me here alive! Fight me!" She continued to try to stab towards him, but he easily stopped her, staring at the woman. The force of her strikes, were lessening. He watched her curiously, not quite sure of how to respond.

The man at the door, watched them silently, and Kamui stared at the woman before him.  
"You can't just leave me... Fuck you... You have to kill me..." Her voice was a low growl, and he raised his eyebrow to her. Though she was wounded she pushed on. Even going so far as commanding him to fight her. What would he do? End her life, and call it a day? Or maybe spare her, and hope to fight again? She was in no condition to fight, but she seemed like a good challenge. She tightened her grip on the kunai still scowling at him.

How could she make that face when she was crying? It was interesting nonetheless, and he offered her a smile.  
"Come with us." He would fight her again. It was an interesting situation, and he couldn't turn down such an opportunity. Her eyes widened in surprise, yet her expression did not fade.  
"No, fuck you!" She plunged the kunai towards him, and it almost made contact with his neck. Tightening his grip, he forced her to drop the weapon.

Ame continued to glare at him, and he grinned at her. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Lets go!" He called to the man at the door, picking her up. She kicked against him, but he tightened his grip. Though all of the movement agitated her wound, she continued to struggle.  
"Put me down, damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
Ignoring the woman he carried her away, back to his ship.


	3. Sneak Attack

Over a day had passed, and though Kamui had let the woman loose on his ship she did nothing but stare out of the window. He didn't even know her name, but for some reason she piqued his interest. The entire afternoon after the attack, she tried to kill him. Of course it didn't work, but it kept things fun. The woman refused medical attention, opting to sew herself, and cauterize the wound on her own. She wouldn't even look at any of the crew members, just glared at the passing stars.

Walking to her side, Kamui peered out of the window.  
"Oi, human! You should eat something!" He smiled as he spoke, and she continued to gaze into space, crossing her arms. Not paying him any mind at all, she walked away. Kamui stared after her for a moment, before moving in the opposite direction. He had assigned a room to her, yet could never find her in it. knowing that she wouldn't be a threat once he took her kunai, he allowed her to roam freely. Since his plan was to fight her when she recovered, he opted to not bother with introductions. She knew his name, and though he had never heard her speak it he was sure she did. He moved to the dining hall, eager to have his fill of the food.

Ame aimlessly wandered the ship, plotting her revenge. It would make things much easier if she could kill Kamui before she recovered. The thought of waiting around for weeks, or maybe even months was unbearable. She didn't need weapons. Her hands were considered lethal, that was all she needed. Years of training would not go to waste. She would utilize her full skill. Plot and plan until he was sure that her target would perish. Every Yato she passed eyed her. It wasn't the least bit unnerving, and she stalked past them, ignoring the harsh looks. An occasional whisper caught her attention, but she showed no interest, opting to secretly listen to the voices.

"She act like she thinks he's better then us..." The tone was obviously angered, and she passed the man.  
"What does the captain want her for? If it's nothing personal, would he mind if we play with her?"  
"He said not to touch her..."

Rolling her eyes she rounded a grey corner. Of course, men would be men. Amanto or human, they would remain the same, with only one thing on their mind. Disgusted by their comments she continued exploring. The ship was a good size, and Ame was just thankful to have something to do. The grief of losing her comrades was still fresh in her mind, but she would not cry again. Her emotions had boiled over the previous day, it was unlike her to allow such a thing get to her. Allies would come and go in her line of work. It was a known fact that not everybody could survive. But she wondered why she had. Now she was swimming in a sea of enemies, trying not to pay them any attention. They hung out in the halls, watching her walk by, and gossiping.

Right now she had to scope the area. To learn her battle field, and know her surroundings. That was the first step in prevailing in battle. If necessary she would bomb the entire ship, just to be victorious. Taking her own life didn't seem to be a big deal compared to accepting defeat. She would observe Kamui, analyze his tendencies, and decipher his cheerfulness. Only when she truly understood him would she be able to conquer him. And she would.

It wasn't hard to find his room. Silently slipping through the door she studied the area. It was shades of red and black. Ever since she had been brought aboard the ship she wore the same steely expression. She had a mission, and she would not- No, _could not _rest until it was completed. The room held a luxurious looking bed, with red covers. The walls were black, and the carpet scarlet. Above the bed was an air vent. That would be her hiding spot.

* * *

When Kamui returned to his room he was almost stuffed. He pulled his clothes off, and turned the light out. Eating so much always had this effect, but he still wanted more. Abuto had warned him that nothing would be left if he continued, so he willed himself to leave the dining hall. How bothersome, that a Captain could not eat his fill on his own ship. The Yato slipped between his sheets, hoping to fall asleep soon. But he wasn't comfortable. Something was bothering him. He didn't know what, but he crawled from the bed, and moved to his personal shower. Maybe that would help him relax...

Thirty minutes later he returned to his bed, not bothering to dress himself. Since the shower was connected to his room, he didn't need clothes. Finally calm enough to sleep he sighed to himself, and sank into the soft covers around him.

Ame had waited hours for Kamui to return to his room. She had been watching from the air vent, and though the view wasn't the best, she knew the Yato was probably asleep by now. She waited another five minutes to make her move, just for good measure. She would descend upon him, and snap his neck, simple enough. When she was sure she had waited long enough she silently pulled the grating from the air vent, and lowered herself into he bed. Satisfied with the lack of noise she reached for the man. Excitement coursed through her, and it took everything she had to not celebrate before she even completed the task. The moment she touched the man, he rolled over, pinning her down.  
"Human, you think you can sneak up on me?" Though the room was dark, she could hear the grin in Kamui's voice.

Struggling against him, she found his iron grip impossible to escape. It wasn't until she stopped that she realized something that she hadn't anticipated.  
"Y- You're naked?!"  
Kamui peered down at himself, uninterested in her observation.  
"What exactly are you trying to do here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
Ame started to fight with more force then before, wanted to escape his bare presence. She hadn't even considered that the man would be so... Nude.

"Get off of me!"  
How had he known she was there? She had been extra careful to not make a sound. Plotting her every move, and even going so far as to wait for almost three hours.  
"How do you plan to fight me if you don't even recover? You aren't even strong enough to move from under me." Kamui noted, and she shifted her gaze.  
"Damn it..." Growling the words, she bucked her hips, and twisted to the side. Managing to throw him off of herself, she rolled onto the floor catching herself on her knees.  
Kamui sat up, and peered at the woman through the darkness.  
She stood up, and walked to the edge of the bed, crossing her arms  
"You are my prey... I will have you." Leaving it at that she aggressively made her way from the room.

'Interesting...' Kamui thought to himself. He was sure that nobody had every called him prey before. Something about it excited him.

When morning arrived, Ame was peering out of the window again. He walked to her side, and stared into space silently. She glanced at him, scowling at the smile he held. The man paid her no mind, and she in turn did the same. After a few minutes, Kamui started away. What was she staring at? Why was she always so angry? Maybe he would understand better if he spoke to her, but then again, she didn't want to talk. Though her anger probably stemmed from the hunt of her comrades, it wasn't exactly his fault. He wanted to find somebody strong enough to oppose him. Somebody like Gintoki, or even Takasugi, despite the fact that him and Takasugi were not enemies. He needed a challenge. This woman was no match for him, but he would play with her. Just for a while, before killing her. She seemed determined to die, and he would aid her in the journey, but the least he could do was allow her to recover first. Just so he could have the most fun possible.


	4. Help from an Enemy

How could you tell what time it was in space? You really couldn't. It just depended on your internal clock, or the clock you held on your wrist. Other then that, it was impossible to know. everybody seemed to be on their own schedules. Ame and Kamui stuck to earth time, while others did as they pleased. Tired from all of the planning she had done, Ame returned to the room Kamui had assigned her. Her first few nights on the ship she remained awake, not trusting the Yato. She still didn't. The next two she slept in an air vent, watching the room. Kamui had come in occasionally but other then that, nobody disturbed her. Figuring that it was safe to use the bed he had ordered some men to prepare for her, she laid down on her side.

She had fallen into a light slumber when the door creaked open. Pretending to still be asleep, she listened to the approaching footsteps. Was it Kamui? Had he come to kill her, instead of waiting for a fight? She was roughly pulled onto her back, and peered up at the person responsible. Three men stood over her, all a considerable size.  
"Oi... Don't make a sound..." The man who pulled her over was the first to speak. She recognized him as the man who was inquiring about Kamui's intentions for her. He was a stocky Yato, with short black hair. His green eyes burned into her hazel ones, and she scowled up at him. She was sure that she could take him out, but with the other two there...  
One man with blonde hair stood by the door. Another with black hair was smirking down at her from the foot of her futon.

* * *

Kamui was just about to take a shower when he realized that the human woman hadn't eaten as far as he was concerned. Sighing to himself, he decided to take her something. Normally she wasn't in her room, but the ship was large. He would check there first, and if she wasn't there he would ask around. After grabbing a small plate of rice balls, he walked in the direction of her assigned room.

* * *

Thinking quickly, Ame kneed the man over her. He seemed stunned by her action, and fell to the side. The other two lunged towards her, grabbing her arms, and legs. Their grip was tight, and she hissed in protest, struggling against them. They were holding her so firmly that she was suspended over the futon, giving her no grounds to fight upon.  
"A fighter, eh?" The first man leaned over her, smirking darkly. She stopped moving, and glared at him. Without a word, he snatched her shirt, shredding the fabric. The other two chuckled at her hateful expression. This was too much for her, she couldn't fight all three of them. The largest man stood up, unbuttoning his pants, and Ame watched him, plotting an attack.  
Before the man could drop his clothes, the door opened, and a hand burst through his chest.  
He stared down at said hand, stunned.  
"I said she was mine." The two holding her limbs released the woman, and she dropped to the bed. A small yelp of surprise escaped her, as she landed, and soon the large man fell beside her. Behind him stood a shirtless Kamui, donning an evil smirk.

"Captain!" The two men remaining bowed to him, and he eyed them.  
"What were you doing?" Kamui asked, and they shook their heads, offering excuses.  
"Checking on her" or "welcoming her to the ship". Kamui didn't seem impressed. The two men dashed past him, and Ame peered up at him wide eyed. After noting the words tattooed under her left collar bone, he walked to her side. It said "Fate, Change And Memory" Kamui placed the plate of rice balls beside her, kneeling at her side.  
"Human, have you eaten?" The care free grin had slipped back to his face, and she didn't know what to say. the man she was planning to kill had just practically saved her. Well, literally, but she didn't want to give him so much credit.  
Without a second thought she threw her arms around the man.

The grin slipped from his face, and he curiously peered at the woman holding his hands out, and away from her.  
"H- Human... You don't have a shirt on..."  
There was still a bra between them, but the skin to skin contact was undeniable. It felt... Weird to him.  
She didn't release him, and he remained in place, unsure of how to react.  
The woman hadn't paid and attention to his arm which was covered in blood. It didn't faze her at all, and that confused him.  
"You... I couldn't stop them by myself..." She murmured the words, and he continued to stare at her. An earthy aroma surrounded the woman, and he shifted his gaze.  
"Get off..." He commanded, but she ignored him.

After another second she released him, and peered at the rice balls.  
"I owe you my thanks... But, don't think that I forgive you... My comrades..." The icy tone had crept back into her voice. When she glanced at him, she was surprised to find that his face had flushed.  
"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Kamui. He didn't respond. Just stared at her for a second before raising to his feet, and exiting the room.

Moments later he returned. She was eating the food, and glanced up at him. He didn't say a word, just threw a shirt in the room and briskly walked away. Odd.  
It was a black tank top, and Ame quickly tugged it on.  
She opted to sleep in the air vent again, pulling her futon inside with herself. That hug was a brief lapse in judgement. It would not happen again. A man came and dragged the body of the large Amanto man out of her room.

* * *

The night was spent in a light cat nap. She couldn't relax. Not after what happened. Just how badly were the Yato on this ship in need? A woman couldn't even be around them for a week without practically being attacked. It was understandable to a degree; she hadn't had any form of release in a while as well, but it wasn't serious enough to try to take it from anybody. When morning arrived, she heard whispers of approaching a planet. Nobody would speak to her still; not that she had any desire to converse with the murderers. As she gazed out of the window, Kamui reached the top of the short staircase beside her.  
Ame peered at him silently, waiting for the man to speak.

Grinning, he turned to face the window as well. Neither of them spoke for what felt like hours, and for some reason the air grew thick. Well, at least to Ame it did.  
Kamui seemed normal; smiling, and being generally up beat. It pissed her off. How could he kill her allies, and stand beside her grinning as if there was no tomorrow? What was his problem? Suddenly angered she stormed away, leaving a very confused Kamui peering after her.


	5. Direct Attacks

The first conformation of time Ame received was when the ship landed on a planet. She wasn't sure exactly where they were, but it was a forest of some kind. The Yato left the ship, and Kamui stood in the doorway watching them. Walking to the man's side she stopped, and stared after the Yato men who were wandering off into the forest.  
"Where are they going?" Ame peered at Kamui from the corner of her eyes. He was smirking darkly, but upon hearing her voice, his usual cheerful grin slipped onto his face.  
"To get something that belongs to us." He stated, and she nodded slowly.  
"Go, human."

Turning to face the man she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Go. While you can. I'm not fond of killing women." He crossed his arms as he spoke, and she scowled.  
"Don't get cocky..." Ame grabbed his shirt as she growled the words. He seemed surprised by her boldness, and his eyes widened.  
"Just because I haven't killed you yet doesn't mean I cant. When we first fought, I was already injured. You already had an advantage." She pulled him close, glaring into his azure eyes.  
He grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand from his clothes.  
Grinning, he shook his head.  
"You aren't strong enough to best me." He mused, and her scowl deepened.  
"And how are you so sure of that?" She asked.

Shaking his head again, he sighed.  
"You couldn't defend yourself. You're weak."  
His words angered her to no end. How dare he make such a harsh statement. She hadn't trained four years for nothing. He was underestimating her, and she would prove him wrong. Without warning, she punched the man across the jaw. He didn't flinch, but his grin faded into a sinister expression.  
"Run while you can..." He warned, but she shook her head.  
"I told you, you'll have to kill me. I've nothing to return to." A fierce tone took her voice, and she struck him again, holding a defensive stance. This time Kamui wouldn't let her get away with such a thing. He reached to strike her, yet she somehow evaded his fist. With nobody to interfere with their battle, she knew she had a better chance. Though her wound ached, the woman continued on, reminding herself to avoid his hands at all cost. Moving behind the man, she guarded her face with her fists, and kicked towards him. Kamui gripped her ankle, preventing the attack, and pulled her to the ground. Gripping his shirt she pulled him with herself, and he landed on top of her.

The wind was knocked out of Ame's lungs as she hit the concrete, and she realized that Kamui's eyes had widened once again. He held the terrifying expression from the day they met, and he pulled his arm back to punch her. Thinking (and moving) quickly, she pushed his fist to the side, causing him to lose his balance. When he did, she rolled over on top of him, placing her legs on either side of the man to steady herself. As she drew her arm back, Kamui effortlessly sat up, shoving Ame to her back on the ground. She cried out in surprise, and he pinned her to the floor, panting. His free hand slipped around her neck, and he tightened his grip. He could easily crush her wind pipe. So very easily. And yet he didn't.  
Ame peered up at him, waiting for him to finish her. Her wound ached, and she welcomed the thought of it being over now.

Kamui moved to reposition himself, sliding his knee up. To both of their surprise he pushed against her middle. Her back instinctively arched, and a loud moan parted her lips. The sound snapped him from his trance, and his expression lessened. Peering down at the woman oddly, he studied her dark hair which was messily framing her face and strewn across the concrete. The woman laid underneath him, panting. She gazed up at him from the corner of her eyes, frowning in confusion. He glanced down at his knee, noting the unintended closeness, and soon his face began to burn. He released the woman, standing up. As he started away from her, Ame pushed herself to her feet.  
"Oi! Wh- Where the hell are you going!?"

Though the short scuffle had exhausted her, she started after him. He couldn't escape- Just leave in the middle of such an important fight. Kamui was moving rather quickly, and she picked up her pace, determined to finish what they had started.  
"Oi! I know you hear me, damn it!" Finally close enough, she grabbed his shirt, tugging against him in an attempt to stop the man. He halted, not turning to peer at her.  
"You can't just walk away... You have to finish this... I'll keep fighting you until you do." She stated in a low voice.

Without warning the Yato turned to face her, gripping her shirt. He roughly shoved her into the metal wall, crashing his lips to hers. His action stunned the woman, and she pushed him back, ignoring the sharp jolt of pain that shot through her chest.  
"Human... What's your name?" Kamui barely pulled away from her to breath the words, and she froze in place, peering at the man.  
"Ame..." She responded.  
"Ame..." He echoed before capturing her lips once again.  
Unable to escape, she attempted to turn her head to the side.  
The sound of ripping fabric filled the air, as he yanked her shirt down.  
His hand fell to her hip, holding her in place and he forced his knee between her legs. The moment he pressed against her she moaned again, and her back arched. So sensitive...

It was a foreign sound, which drove him mad. He needed to hear it again. Using the hand on her hip he moved her over his leg again, only to be met with more loud pants of pleasure.  
She stopped pushing him away and gripped his shirt, eagerly returning his kiss. Their tongues met; dancing together, as she tugged his shirt open. When the hooks came undone, her hand slid over his skin, which was surprisingly smooth to the touch despite the few wounds he held. His lean muscles beckoned her further, and he roughly pulled her forward, grinding her across himself again.  
Ame leaned back against the wall, groaning. Pulse quickening, Kamui slipped a hand under the fabric of her pants. She gripped his shoulders to steady herself, and one of her hands slid down to his obvious bulge; slowly stroking him.

"Captain! We've found it!" Abuto's voice interrupted them, and Kamui turned in the direction of the entrance. They were out of sight, but the thought of being caught in such an act... Releasing the woman, he briskly walked away, leaving her panting against the wall; craving more.

* * *

**A/N: See the Ooc-ness? It was good huh? Yeah. I know. *Swoon***


	6. Plotting

'What the hell was that?' Ame paced the floor of the small room she had been assigned. Kamui was no where to be found, and hadn't issued her another shirt yet. The woman had abandoned the shredded remains of the tank top he had given her, and now grasped her wrist behind her back, unable to stop pacing.  
'I need to focus... He's my prey... I'll kill him...' Nodding to herself, she reached into her pocket. The only thing she had brought with her was a green beanie, that matched her cargo pants. Pulling the hat on, she tried to ignore the slight chill that hung in the air. The bra she wore was not in the least bit warming. There was an undeniable urge to go find Kamui. To finish what had started in the hopes of focusing on the main reason as to why she was sticking around. But physical urges were never a thing to give in to.

Hours passed, and she continued to move about the small room. There had to be weapons on board. Or at least something that could be used as one. Slowly peering around the room, she found nothing that could be used as a new shirt. Her eyes settled on the ripped tank top and long sleeved shirt.  
'That will have to do...'

After tying the old shirts around herself, Ame tucked the fabric away to hide the tattered edges. It could pass for a tube top, and though she had no desire to parade about the ship with her wound and tattoo exposed there was no other option. She walked through the halls which were slowly being filled with various Yato, returning from their recent mission. Never having been inside of the kitchen, Ame slipped through the doors. If there was a knife anywhere it would be here. A large cafeteria type room stood before her, and she didn't even make it to the actual kitchen before finding a small blade. It was a bird's beak knife. Typically that sort of knife was used to skin fruit, but it could be used for just about anything else. The curved edge would easily slip into skin, and that was all she needed to know.

* * *

The better half of the day was spent strategizing. Though she was alone, Ame would come up with a successful plan. She would carefully consider all five stages, until there was no possible outcome but success.  
On the walk back to her room she ran the situation through her mind.

_'Objective has been acquired... The captain of this ship needs to be eliminated... The most difficult step is allocating and orienting appropriate forces for successful engagement of the enemy...' _Nodding to herself, she stopped in front of the window.

_'Doctrinal approach to the engagement...' _A bright star in the distance caught her eye, and she gazed at it longingly, leaning on the rail between her and the window. What she would have given to be n that star, teaching with her old comrades. But that would never happen again.  
A small group of Yato passed by, and she ignored them for the most part, lost in her planning.

_'Then the execution, and conducting post-combat intelligence assessment of the outcome... Right now, I just need to focus on a strategy...'_  
A light chatter hung in the air, making it difficult to focus on the task at hand. sighing to herself, Ame peered down at her wound.  
It would probably be healing better if she could have stitched her own back, but she was only human, and the Yato were not to be trusted.  
It wasn't until barely there footsteps halted beside her. Peering to her right she was met with a cheerful grin. Of course it was Kamui. His red bangs framed his face, and a single piece of hair stuck up from his head. His long braid was draped over his shoulder, contrasting against the black material of his shirt, which had been readjusted.  
Though he was grinning, it angered Ame to no end. Why was he still smiling?! It was obvious that he wasn't taking her seriously, but it gave her the perfect idea.  
Crossing her arms she glared at the man, holding eye contact.

_'Deception...'_

Shifting her attention back to the window Ame wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner. Here she was; glaring, and hissing at the man, when it made more sense to 'be his friend'. It made perfect sense, and the thought excited her, though she outwardly portrayed no hint of happiness. Well, maybe because she was nowhere near happy, but still.

Turning back to the man, she tightened the arms she had been using as a security blanket in front of herself.  
"Kamui." The woman offered a slight nod, and walked past him, leaving the conversation at that. It was surprising to hear her speak to him sans malice, and he watched her curiously as she silently walked away.


	7. Bonding With The Enemy

A wise commander takes measures to let his opponent only react to the wrong circumstances. If everything that was attempted during war was out in the open the opposing party could always prepare for the oncoming attack with ease. That's where deception comes in. If you can manage to perfectly conceal your intentions, you have the upper hand. Never reveal your plans until it's too late to react, ergo your enemy can only sustain the damage, and hope to recover. While they 'recover' you maintain the power position, and have them at your disposal, consequently, they will either beg for mercy, or accept defeat, and be annihilated. Simple.

Twenty-four hours spent deprived of sleep or food left Ame in the perfect state of mind to plan. She would conquer the beast that was Kamui, and he would revel in her tactics, only to be slain in the end. She could see it now, and the though of basking in her victory caused excitement to buzz within her limbs. A very sinister, raw form of excitement. Though it was mandatory to allow her wound to heal, she could not let herself fall into the position of the weaker army. An army of one was all that was necessary. She had all of the help she needed. It seemed more important to build her strength; keep pushing forward until she achieved the success she had been aiming for. Kamui had messed with the wrong group, and though only one remained that one would be his down fall.

The ship made an unexpected stop in a town, and once again she watched the Yato leave. Kamui gazed on from the loading dock, looking like a very fine captain indeed. And now was the perfect moment to raise her false flag, so to speak. After taking a short moment to study his back, she walked to his side. The Yato was once again grinning darkly, and the expression caused an odd twinge of interest to stir within her. A formidable opponent indeed.

Operation Mongoose would commence. After a long night of contemplation a mongoose was dubbed the most fit animal to name her plan after. It would befriend a snake and convince it that it had no intention of harming it, but in the end would bite it's neck, thus killing it's 'friend' and earning a meal. Kamui glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, more focused on the food that would be brought back to the ship. He was hungry, and tonight he would feast.

The smell of fresh rain hung on the breeze from the open hatch door, which was leaning on the ground.  
"Kamui." She greeted, realizing that she had to say something other then his name to befriend him. He stood with his arms crossed, and his ahoge gently swayed with a gust of wind, contrasting with his tough stance. He didn't really respond, muttered something like "Oh, Human, you're here again" and left it at that.

What did people do to become friends? What defined the bonds of friendship? That was something she would have to analyze... For now she would just stand. Ame crossed her arms as well, peering at the town which was just beyond a small plot of crops. Bright sunshine, and green grass seemed to be a foreign sight, as she had been on a ship for over two weeks, including the time before she had met Kamui. A kind expression was too difficult to force at that moment, so she just stared on, not speaking. What could she say to him? Something that didn't let on to the fact that she was plotting against him, or hated him.

Narrowing her eyes at the man she realized she had to spend more time thinking. To fabricate an impervious web of action, and schemes. Only then would she be ready. It seemed like the most important part of the plan was forming a mutual acquaintance relationship, and build from there.

Warm air from the world outside blew her hair dark hair back, and she sighed. This was going to take longer then she had imagined. Be more tedious then assumed, but it was worth it. If time was not for revenge, then what else? Walking to the edge of the loading dock, Ame sat down, preferring to take in all of the fresh air that was possible. It smelled of some sort of flower, and golden rays of sunshine, if the sun even had smell. What it definitely did have was the power to warm a person from the inside out, and Ame remained in place, ignoring the set of eyes which had locked onto her back.

Soon footsteps approached her, and Kamui sat down by her side, shielding himself with an umbrella.  
"What are you looking at?"  
The question was slightly amusing, and Ame glanced at Kamui for a split second.  
"Everything... The world." She stated, and though he wasn't positive Kamui though he heard her voice soften.  
It was only for a split second,and she immediately corrected her tone.  
He gazed at her for a moment, wondering just what 'everything' was.  
Turning to face the man she sighed.  
"Kamui, you have yet to kill me. Why?"  
For once he didn't smile, he just peered at her peculiarly.  
"You need to recover, don't you?"

A dry chuckle escaped the woman's lips, as she shifted her attention to the field of food before them.  
"Look... A mango tree." Pointing in the direction of the tree in question, Ame rose to her feet. When Kamui remained in place, she peered down at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Want one?"

It took a moment for him to respond, and when he did it was just a simple nod. She started towards the fruit tree, stepping off of the ship. The tree was easily eight meters high, and thick leaves provided an ample amount of shade around the stump. Kamui started after her, and she reached into the foliage, pulling out a scarlet mango.  
When he neared her, she extended the fruit towards him, and he slowly accepted the crop.  
Seconds later, she was holding one for herself, and Kamui eyed the produce.  
"What does it taste like?"  
"Sunshine." She stated flatly.  
Interesting. A fruit that tasted like sunshine. That was one thing that Kamui was sure he had never tasted before. He bit into the fruit, and was met with and explosion of juice, accompanied with snickering from the woman.  
"You're supposed to peel it first..." Digging her short nails into the tender flesh of the mango she pulled it away revealing the golden treat within.  
Kamui started to ravenously tear into the fruit, skin and all. When he reached the seed, he bit it a few times before chucking it away and pulling another from the tree.  
Surprise rippled through Ame, as she watched him devour the harvest at a frightening speed.  
The man started to circle around the tree, pulling a plethora of fruit from the limbs, and she hadn't even taken two bites yet.

Shrugging to herself, she climbed onto a low branch of the tree and sat down, still observing him.  
_'So he likes food, huh?'_

When there was nothing to be found on the lower level of the tree. Kamui climbed onto the branch beside her. There were a few mangoes hanging in front of the two, and he grabbed one.  
_'Well, at least he's getting it in his mouth, and not all over his face.'  
_The fruit she held was slowly disappearing, and Kamui seemed to be on cloud nine.  
"Captain- We've received the shipment!"  
A voice caused them both to gaze at the entrance of the ship. A man with blonde hair, and clothed in black stood at the entrance of the hatch, and Kamui jumped to the ground.  
"Alright, take it to the kitchen!" Once again a large grin had spread across Kamui's face. He held his umbrella over himself, as he walked to the man's side.

Sighing to herself, Ame dropped to the ground below.


	8. Analyzing Friendship

_'The amount of time instilled in the bond fortifies the illusion of comfort. Assuming said comfort is relative to the level of friendship, the the main objective is to form an air of security around our interactions.'_

Peering out of the window, Ame studied the passing stars. There was nothing else to do. Two days had passed, and she spent the time reflecting on her new information about Kamui. Well, that, forming a plan, and analyzing friendship.

_'Conversation, and eye contact, associated with common interest is crucial. All of these things contribute to aforementioned comfort. Once things are lax, and that position has been maintained for an extended period of time, that will be the point of confrontation.'_

The day that she had found the mango tree, Kamui brought barrels full of the fruit onto the ship. Most of which were, not surprisingly, gone. Once again, the man walked to her side, and gazed out of the window, only this time he was holding a mango; grinning like there was no tomorrow.

_'We've passed the state of introductions, so the next faze is cordial communication. The contrivance must progress in a timely manner, but moving too fast will be suspicious. Forced intimacy is obvious, interest must seem genuine, innocent...'_

"So what are the plans for today, Captain?" She didn't bother to look at him as she spoke, and Kamui's smile gave way to a surprised expression. She hadn't called him captain before. It was odd, to hear her speak the word so naturally; as if she was used to addressing one as such. But then again she had been in the military. Not that he knew.  
"Travel. I've heard about a man who's supposed to be skilled in some form of martial arts. I wanna check it out."  
She nodded, still unable to soften her expression. That would take time. He still angered her to no end.

_'Consequentially, I will have to guard myself extra carefully, as failure is unacceptable, and getting close to the enemy can work both ways. If he has already thought of this all and beats me to the punchline... Well, that would be the most degrading act of dominance.'_

Turning away, Ame decided to return to her room for further contemplation. The solitude would assist in the thought process. As always the halls were crawling with Yato. out of the corner of her eye she glanced at a large blonde man who was perched against the wall. Though many of the men tried to intimidate her with menacing expressions, she ignored them, finding it more bothersome then anything. Like a few scowls could make her hang her head as she walked, who did they think they were? Just as she reached her room, a large foot almost caused her to trip. Catching her balance, she trailed the shoe, and leg up to the man responsible. Some smooth looking man was leaned on the wall beside her room with his arms crossed.

He flashed her an unfriendly grin, allowing his ash blond hair to hang in his face. She glared at the man, challenging him to explain himself. Standing in place, she didn't turn to face him, just locked his eyes into an intense staring contest. A few minutes passed and he started to chuckle wildly. Not flinching, she watched the man as he tightened his arms creasing the denim jacket around his bare abs.  
"Well aren't you a piece?" It was more of a statement and he leaned forward, straightening himself. The man never shifted his gaze from her, and gave her a once over before walking away. Some of the other Yato had been watching the interaction, had started to snicker as she scowled after him, and entered her room.


	9. Dinner Quarrels

Hours were spent pacing, and trying to come up with a good attack. There had to be something more then the tiny knife she held in her pocket. Something larger... More deadly. While her training had made it possible to kill a man with a limp string of cooked spaghetti, that would obviously prove difficult against Kamui. There had to be something more. She wanted to slowly enjoy her victory, it could not be taken hastily or she would not be able to appreciate the moment.

A splitting headache made an appearance and she leaned against the wall of the bare room, slowly sliding to the floor. Something had to give. An opportunity would have to arise, and when it did, she would take it. With nothing else to do, Ame decided to head to the dining hall. Most likely they would be serving some food, and she could take a moment to eat in silence. Well, despite the chatter that most likely filled the room.

* * *

As expected, the cafeteria was buzzing with conversation. Not a light friendly exchange of words either. More of a loud violent barrage of laughter, yelling, and general assholery. A small line was formed in a far corner of the room, and Ame made her way to the few men who were waiting. When people noticed her, there was a noticeable spike in the level of laughter in the room, but she disregarded the nonsense.

Once she held her tray Ame opted to seat herself at an empty table. All of the tables in the room were round, and had at least eight chairs around them. There were about fifteen tables in total, and only two of them remained empty. Most of the men were crowded around tables that were already full, joking, or arguing. The food was pretty simple, soup, meat, and some noodles to place in the warm vegetable broth.  
'_Kind of like academy...'_ She internally mused.

Scooting her chair to the table she glanced around the room, noting Kamui eating what appeared to be a bucket of aforementioned soup. A warm trail of steam was raising from the broth in her bowl, and she placed the noodles in the liquid anxious for them to grow tender.  
Not even five minutes passed, before a group of four men approached her. One quickly grabbed her shoulders, and sat down in the chair beside her. She recognized him as the asshole from the hallway, and after noticing who it was she returned her attention to her food, not in the least bit interested.  
"Oi, Hun, you look lonely over here..." The first to speak was the blonde man and she shook her head.  
"There's a difference between being alone, and lonely." She stated in a flat tone, lifting the bit of steak to her lips. The men snickered, and she raised her eyes to theirs.  
Two brunettes, and a ginger, all Yato, of regular size.  
"Well, you're in luck, cause we've decided to be your first friends." The man seemed to be stifling a dark chuckle, and she stuck her chopsticks into the soup to see if her noodles were ready. They were, and she proceeded to eat in silence.

"So what's yer secret? Why you so tense? Back all straight, and serious all the time." One of the brunettes asked and she glanced up from her food.  
"I'm a Lieutenant."  
Though the men seemed surprised by her statement, they continued.  
"So, what are you? Like Kamui's girl er something?"  
"You got a relationship with the captain?"  
The questions overlapped each other, and she sharply shook her head.  
"Negative. We've no association with one another whatsoever." After answering the men, she finished her noodles, and focused on the steak again.

"Ooh... So you're one of _those_ types huh? I'm guessing that your background raises the price? How much?" The man from the hallway smirked as he spoke, and Ame glared at him, all of her actions coming to a halt.  
"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, there's only two reasons as to why you would be here. And since you're nothing special to the Captain, that leaves one." Snickering as he spoke, the man grabbed a cup of tea from the table. _Her_ cup of tea. She hadn't even taken a single sip of it yet. Her headache had set in and was now quickly spreading to the back of her head.

Taking a single napkin from her tray she pressed it to her lips. The men stared at her expectantly, and she curtly rose to her feet.  
"Oi, don't get your panties in a bunch, we're just trying to conversate with you, get to know you."  
"You mean converse?"  
She really wished he would stop talking. This was ridiculous. Irritated she grabbed her tray, ready to walk away. It wasn't until a hand was firmly placed on her lower back that her patience died.  
"Sit down." The man commanded, obviously trying to intimidate her. Being cocky was a bad decision. Very bad indeed. Touching her was worse. Paired together, this was a horrible combination; triggering spite, and wrath.

Without hesitation, she used her left hand to shove her tray in his face, and he yelped in surprise, falling back in his chair.  
"Ryota!" One of the men shouted, just before she slammed her left elbow into one of the brunette's nose. Enraged, she flipped the rich wooden table over on the remaining two, and stormed from the room, ignoring all of the eyes that were nosily boring into her back.


	10. Supplies

"That bitch isn't here! Damn it, search the ship!"  
The sound of her door flinging open awoke Ame who was still sleeping in the air vent. Apparently her display of aggression in the cafeteria was not appreciated. The men were now looking for her, and every so often they would check her room. This would get interesting.

Kamui witnessed Ame's outburst in the dining hall and it was very... Entertaining, for lack of a better word. The sight of four of his men being taken down by a mere human, in one outburst at that, was rare. The men all seemed pretty embarrassed, and reported that it was over her tea, or her food or something. Laying in his bed Kamui propped his arms behind his head, staring at the air vent. While the woman couldn't best him, she was apparently capable of conquering some of his 'soldiers'. Fascination consumed him, and he tried to figure exactly how she had managed to render his men incapable in less then five movements. She hadn't even taken a step. Her attack was well thought out, conservative and precise; rare for a human.

The thought of actually giving her chance at fighting him flickered across his mind.  
But then again, she may have children at some point in time, maybe even male child which would be more skilled then herself.  
One of his men had a broken nose, and even started to cry... Claimed it was tears of rage, but then again; Who does that? What self respecting Yato _cried_ tears of rage? Crying in itself was detestable, but then going so far as to try to hide it as anger. If the men really had been angry, their Yato blood would have kicked in. They would have easily dominated her. Only one person had shown signs of being agitated, and that was Ryota. He was a good fighter. A little rebellious, but still skilled during confrontation.

It was obvious that now Ryota would want to fight the woman. He had been publicly humiliated, and men like him never rested until they were satisfied. Kamui knew that this would prove interesting, he would watch and observe the outcome of this small spat. Though he couldn't really blame the woman for fighting over her food...

* * *

When morning arrived, Ame wandered around the ship. She had spent most of the night contemplating her course of action, and figuring a way to take care of the idiots who were getting in her way. The Yato man was nowhere to be found, and she figured he was sleeping, or maybe even looking for her still. Going into the shared bathrooms she found exactly what she needed. Now to find a smoker.

Admittedly, going up against a Yato was slightly intimidating. But it did more damage then good to show that fact. Being injured did not aid in her conquest, only further inhibited her, but in tending to her wound she had taken care to make it as comfortable as possible, opting not to use gauze, but simply sterilize and sew. Apparently a smoker was not common sight on the ship but after over an hour of tediously trekking the halls, she spotted a single man. He had dark blue hair, and was perched against the wall of an empty hallway. Walking to his side, Ame leaned on the wall beside him. He glanced at her, before offering the cigarette.

Smoking wasn't really her thing, but as a statement of peace she accepted the cigarette. A moment passed, and she peered up at the man.  
"Do you have an extra lighter that I could borrow?"  
He smirked at the question and nodded, silently reaching into his pocket. When he handed it to her, she shoved it into her pocket, and returned his cigarette.  
"Be careful." The man's voice was low, holding a tone of obvious amusement.  
"Thanks. I owe you one." She stated, mirroring his smirk.


	11. Defense

The day progressed slowly, and Ame stood in front of the window as usual.  
Most likely there would be confrontation. When that time came she would be prepared.  
Actually, she already was. Kamui stopped by her side, leaned on the rail peering at the stars with her.  
She gazed at him grudgingly, crossing her arms.  
"Human, what are you always looking at?"  
He peered at her over his shoulder for a second before shifting his attention back to the black void before them.  
Sighing loudly, she mirrored his stance, leaning onto the rail.  
"Everything..."

Once again, Kamui wondered what everything was. It couldn't be that interesting, just standing in the same place doing nothing.  
"So what happened yesterday?"  
Speaking to the enemy on such a level was uncomfortable. But upon realizing that this sort of conversation was necessary to achieve her goal, she willed herself to commit to the 'friend' act.  
"The man drank my tea. I hadn't even tasted it yet. That and he insulted me."  
Kamui nodded in understanding, still looking at the passing stars.  
"He's going to fight you. Probably looking for you now."  
Ame glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before smirking.  
"You think I can't handle myself?"  
The statement earned a curious stare from Kamui, and she locked his eyes to hers.  
"Just you watch."

* * *

By the time Ame left the window and started towards her room, adrenaline was pumping through her veins.  
She already knew that the man would be waiting for her; knew it would be a fight.  
Just as predicted the blonde man was leaning on the wall beside her door.  
She approached as though he wasn't there, and he held his foot out as it to trip her again.  
Of course, she wouldn't fall for that again. Stopping beside Ryota, she glanced at him, not bothering to turn to face him.  
"Move." Her voice was firm, and he chuckled.  
"And if I don't want to?"

"I didn't ask what you wanted to do." Now she glared up at him, and he smirked down at her.  
"We got some unfinished business, missy. You think you can make me look bad, and just walk away?" Not surprisingly the man straightened himself, looming over her. The fierce scowl that was twisting her face remained, unwavering. Ryota held his arms out, still grinning.  
"Go ahead, hit me. Get your one free shot in, just so you can say you did."  
His amusement did not aid the situation in getting any better. People crowded around them on both sides, only leaving the wall that Ryota had been leaning on clear.  
"I'd say the same to you. I've already hit you, though you deserved it, you can take one swing at me, just to say you tried." Flashing him a dark smirk, she turned to face the man.

Ryota frowned in disbelief at just how sure the woman was of her self.  
"But then again, you really couldn't win without your Yato blood." She snickered, and anger coursed through him. He didn't hesitate to swing at her, but she ducked under his fist, and quickly jabbed him in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of the man, and he swung his elbow at her. Though she moved quickly, he was sure he could catch her, and it would only take one hit to teach her a lesson. The men around them started to yell, encouraging the two to continue. Ame evaded another punch, and kicked the man in his knee. He caught himself before falling and lunged towards her. He expected her to move, no, _knew_ she would.

The man finally landed his first hit, and she slammed into the wall opposite of them. The crowd moved, and grew silent, probably expecting her to cry.  
Of course, failure was not acceptable. She was prepared for this. The one punch brought an immense amount of pain, and since everything stopped, she stood up and reached into her pockets. Ryota's eyes had grown wide, and he watched her seemingly planning his kill.  
Just as the man charged towards her, he exploded into flames, and started to scream.  
She had used an aerosol can of air freshener, and the lighter she had borrowed.

The Yato around her fell deathly silent as Ryota ran around, trying to put out the fire which had consumed him. Not a metaphorical fire of love. A real fire. And Ame grinned.  
"Well, guess that's been settled." She started away from the men, as people rushed to Ryota to aid their burning friend.  
As Ame walked away, she spotted Kamui down the hall. He beckoned her to follow after him, and she obliged.

Led to the Captain's room, Ame faced him as he closed the door behind her.  
"Human-"  
"Ame." She corrected, and he raised an eyebrow to her.  
"That was a good show!" A hearty chuckle filled the room, and Kamui walked in front of her. He extended his hand, and she eyed it.  
"What?"

"Give me the weapon, you cant have something like that here!" A large grin had spread across his face, and she handed him the spray can, obviously annoyed.  
He examined the item, and frowned at her.  
"This is all?"  
Holding eye contact she shook her head.  
"The lighter doesn't belong to me. I need to return it."  
Still frowning, Kamui looked at the air freshener again.  
"Lighter? Just this and a lighter?"  
Ame nodded, and he raised an eyebrow.  
Interesting.


	12. Fear?

"Is this all? Am I dismissed?"  
Dismissed? Why was she so formal? There were men on his ship that didn't pay that much attention to formalities. Kamui stared at her, slightly surprised.  
"What is it Captain?"  
He didn't respond, and she noticed the odd expression he held.  
Seeing the opportunity to get closer, Ame did just that. Kamui wasn't responding, and this was a chance to build trust. By acting like a regular woman, she could easily observe his habits.  
"Sir, though it's a little embarrassing, I have a request..."  
Kamui tilted his head to the side, nodding.

"Well, I've been through a few wars in my days, but I've never seen a man catch fire before... It was... Unnerving, for lack of a better word. I'm not scared, but it may bring back some less the desirable memories... Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? With you? That air vent is getting rather uncomfortable." The moment she completed the last statement she felt stupid. She had just revealed her location to the enemy.

Her question seemed to stun the man, but he slowly nodded.  
"Give me the lighter. Don't try anything, or I'll kill ya."

The man extended his hand again, and she offered the lighter to him.  
It didn't take long before Kamui was preparing for bed. He offered Ame a towel, and showed her the shower. Of course, this was much more desirable then using the shared bathrooms with the men. When the shower was completed she tucked the towel around herself, and entered the room. Kamui was standing at a dresser eating a mango which dropped to the floor as she approached.  
"H- Human!"  
"Ame" She corrected, yet he didn't respond to the statement.  
"Your clothes! Where are your-"  
"I didn't have anything clean..." She peered down at the towel, before returning her gaze to the Captain. Honestly, she hadn't even thought of it. At times of war modesty was nothing to concern yourself with. Quickly opening the drawer, Kamui snatched a spare shirt, and rushed to her side. He extended the fabric, and averted his gaze. His face had noticeably flushed, only furthering the awkwardness of the situation.

Frowning in confusion, Ame took said shirt, and slowly walked back to the bathroom.  
'_What's his problem? He acts like he's never...' _Realization crossed her, and she dropped the towel.  
_'He's never seen a woman before!'_

After slipping on the long black shirt, Ame returned to the room. It was a little loose, but clean clothes were much appreciated. She had folded her old clothes, and held them in her hand.  
Kamui had apparently cleaned the mango up, probably washed it and ate it. As she laid in his bed, Ame placed the square of her clothes on the floor beside herself. Kamui thrust a mango towards her, and the gesture was slightly surprising. She accepted the fruit, and the man stood up holding one of his own.

Without a word he walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

It didn't take long for the man to return, and Ame pretended to be asleep as he turned the light off, and walked to the bed. His hair wasn't braided, and long wavy locks hung down his back. The man was wearing a pair of boxers, and climbed into the bed behind her.  
Minutes passed, and Ame waited to see if he would attack. If he didn't it provided information on his moral code. If he did, well, she would probably die. Win win situation.

Even if Ame wanted to go to sleep the constant tossing and turning beside her would prevent it. Kamui was obviously uncomfortable. Internally laughing, Ame decided to have some fun.  
She turned over to face the man, still pretending to be asleep.

Kamui didn't know what to think. He peered at the woman oddly. She had just gotten closer. Why was she even in his bed to begin with? It was obvious that the scene in the hallway hadn't bothered her. She had smiled as Ryota burned. He turned his back to her, hoping to forget the fact that she was beside him. For some reason she drew nearer, migrating across the bed.  
He closed his eyes in an attempt to disregard the movement.

It wasn't until an arm draped across his waist, and a body pressed against him that he started to panic. Now she was too close. What would he do? She was sleeping. Had to be sleeping. The human hated hm, and would never be so... Touchy.  
Her chin tucked into his neck, and he felt her warm breath against his skin.  
Too much. This was weird. In a weird way. He had no words to describe it. Just weird.

He started to pull himself from the bed, but the arm around him tightened.  
"Wait... Don't go..."  
She had spoken, in some low pleading tone. Right in his ear.  
It sent a shiver down his spine and he felt his face burn. With nothing else to do he froze in place.  
Fuck. What was she doing?! She wasn't asleep at all!  
Turning to peer at her over his shoulder, he was surprised when she weakly pulled him to his back.  
The woman tucked herself under his arm, and laid on his chest.  
Kamui stared down at her, at a loss. He hadn't done anything like this before.  
He didn't know what he was supposed to do. His pulse quickened as she wrapped one of her legs around his.  
The arm which had been draped over his side bent, and she rested her hand on his shoulder.  
Was this how humans slept?!

Sighing loudly Ame couldn't help but note the spike in Kamui's heart rate.  
"You're nervous." She mused, and he didn't respond. He didn't know how to. Normally when something made him uncomfortable he would just smash it and be done with it. But this was a woman. One who had asked him to 'protect' her in a sense.  
"You're comfy..." The next statement made him shift his gaze. Though he couldn't see anything through the darkness he tried to focus on something else.

Admittedly, the warm body beside him felt sort of good, but in a forbidden way.  
He knew he couldn't have her. He didn't do that sort of thing, and they had a grudge to settle.


	13. Catching the Night

When Ame awoke Kamui was gone. No where to be found. She leaned up in the bed, noting a small bruise on her wrist. Realizing that he must have moved her, she wiped her eyes. Obviously he hadn't hurt her, which showed that sneak attacks weren't his thing. Unless he was doing the same thing as her, building trust before making his move. Or providing false data. Seeing that there was nothing to be done but leave, Ame got up, and pulled her pants on. At least she had a new shirt. The lighter Kamui had taken from her laid on a small table by the bed, and she helped herself to it before leaving.

In the halls, the men all watched her carefully as she passed by; probably not wanting to be set on fire. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about them. The view from the window showed that they had landed on a planet in which it was night upon. A city stood before her, and she dreamily gazed at the colorful lights which adorned the tall buildings, and billboards. Not so different from earth. Moments passed as she studied the few beings that were traveling the streets. Definitely not human. They looked like minotaur, and had four arms. Convenient.

Light excitement buzzed through the ship as the Yato men all assembled into a large group in the halls. Something was happening. Not wanting to be left in the dark, Ame listened in on their energetic conversations.  
"He said he's found a strong one!"_  
"I bet it'll be nothing, it normally is..."_  
"No- This one's the real deal!"_  
"Oh, I've heard of them before."  
"An entire group?"_

Peering at the men, she decided to search for the one who had loaned her the lighter.  
Not surprisingly, he was perched against the same wall she had found him on, alone, and smoking a cigarette. When she approached, he offered her the smoke and she accepted.  
Words were not exchanged as she returned the lighter, and he smirked at her.  
Ame handed him the cigarette back, and as she started away his low voice called out behind her.  
"Well done."

The door to the loading dock was open, and Ame opted to sit down, still contemplating her plan.  
_'So how would one determine the level of friendship, not based on the time or comfort? Maybe a present. Normally friends give each other presents, even if it's really small. Something sentimental...'_

The night air was warm, and crisp. A small field of grass stretched for about a kilometer. An occasional firefly would glow in the darkness, and the moon reflected small drops of dew on the blades of grass. Shadows enveloped the trees in the distance, and to the right after a few meters the sidewalk started.  
'Such a pretty night...'  
It had been a while since Ame had seen anything like this. She hoped that one day she could actually enjoy. Half an hour passed, and she sighed. Apparently Kamui was fighting some group of Amanto. Hopefully they wouldn't kill him before she got the chance.  
The small insects seemed to call to her, and she gave in, deciding to catch on. But first she needed a jar.

* * *

The ship was rather extensive. There seemed to be no place to find such a commonplace item. For some reason, with the way the Yato were acting, a simple jar was an obscure thing to be looking for. With nowhere else to search, Ame walked into the cafeteria. There had to be something in there. And luckily there was. The man who prepared dinner handed her an empty jar which had held pickled plums, and she rinsed it out before returning to the open hatch.

Once outside, there seemed to be too many fireflies to choose from. The insects some how managed to elude her, and she rose to the challenge. Switching into stealth mode she sank back into the darkness fixing her eyes on a pair of fireflies. They glowed at different intervals, probably signaling that they were of separate genders. Holding the jar open, she quickly captured the two, smirking at their lack of intelligence. Haha. She was superior.

As she screwed the lid on, she heard a loud, hostile voice.  
"How could you just walk away?! How could you just come to kill them, and leave?!"  
Turning to face the noise, she found Kamui walking back to the ship covered in blood. His face was wrapped, the edges of the tie, and his hair billowing in the breeze. A single Minotaur man followed after him.  
"You damn Yato! You're all the same! All so weak you need to kill others just to assure yourself you're worth something! You- You're so weak!"  
Kamui stopped, and turned to face the man.  
"Weak?"  
The pursuer ran in front of Kamui, blocking his path. He grabbed his shirt, as if he would hit him. Kamui didn't flinch, just stared down at him.

"Yes! Emotionally weak! You cant justify your actions, you have no purpose!"  
Without another word, Kamui literally karate chopped the man to death. Wow.

Ame stood, slack jawed at the sight of the Captain strolling towards her. He definitely wasn't grinning. His eyes were narrowed, as if he was drunk off of victory. Yet very pissed off, in a satisfied way. She stood her ground, watching him approach, unaware of the look of awe that had taken her. The man continued to walk to her, only stooping once he was a breath away.  
Staring up at him wide eyed, Ame tried to anticipate what he would say; do.  
"Get on the ship." The words held a tone of aggression, and received a silent nod in response.

Kamui turned away from her, and continued ahead

_'It wouldn't be so bad to stay here, would it? I'm sure I could find a way back to earth... Start a new life...'_  
Shaking her head to herself, Ame studied the man's back._  
'No... My job hasn't been completed... This is no time to be intimidated... Running is worse the failing.'  
_After her moment of hesitation, she followed after the man, still holding her jar.


	14. Stubborn

Ame followed behind Kamui as he walked to his room, holding an oddly superior stance. He had had to remove the wraps over his face and hair, leaving a few of his red locks to poke from the top, and his braid moving behind him. The few Yato in the hall started to cheer, and voice their approval, charging the ship with a raw, primal form of excitement. Kamui didn't even respond to them, just stalked past.

Not stopping until he reached his room, Kamui turned to look at Ame. The expression he held was not pleasant. Rather threatening. Though she could only see his eyes, the look was obvious. He stood in the doorway, and Ame peered up at him curiously. Why was he so angry? After killing the men on her ship he had been happy, normal. But something about the fight he had just gotten into... It left him agitated.  
He stared down at her, and she held eye contact. It was as if he was annoyed with her, asking what she wanted.

Taking a step towards the man, she placed her palm flat on his chest, disregarding the fact that he was covered in blood stains.  
"Are you injured?"  
He cringed at her touch, letting on to the fact that he was, and she sighed.  
"Let's get you cleaned up..."

Kamui didn't speak. Didn't move, or express any form of approval, as she slipped past him into the room.  
"Do you have medical supplies in here? Disinfectant? Gauze?"  
Shaking his head, Kamui started to unravel the wraps around himself, revealing his face, and hands. With no information on his wounds, Ame opted to see for herself. She walked to the man, an started to unhook his shirt. Not a single warning was offered as he slapped her hands away.

"Don't. I'm fine."  
Frowning up at the man in confusion, she crossed her arms.  
"Let me take a look... You're... You're dripping on the rug..."  
Kamui didn't seem pleased with her statement and started towards the bathroom.  
"Why do you think it's that color?" Agitated, Kamui continued away.

He didn't want to talk about what happened. He had been outsmarted. Normally, sneaking in and rushing his target would suffice. But not today. He had been outsmarted, in a sense. Apparently his attack had been anticipated. One man escaped. One. He would find that man. Nobody could run.

Ame placed her firefly jar on a nearby dresser, and followed him. She gripped his sleeve, preventing him from moving any further then the bed. He turned to glare down at her.  
"Just let me-"  
"What are you? A doctor?" While the statement was meant to be an insult, probably even to mock her, Ame didn't release the man.  
"Actually I am." She stated matter of factly, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Human, let me go. I don't need your help, I'm not weak." He sighed, and tried to continue but she still wouldn't let go.  
So persistent.  
"Ame." She corrected, only furthering his annoyance.

Still enraged about the outcome of his hunting, Kamui snatched away and shoved her back. Luckily for her the bed was there to break her fall. Obviously Kamui knew she wouldn't get hurt. He didn't ant to deal with this right now. To deal with her. He needed to find that man. Simply wanted to come back, eat, think about it, and leave in less then three hours.

Sitting up, Ame glared at him, and gripped his shirt, pulling him down to lock their eyes together.  
"Idiot. Cut it out. The only reason I would want to look at your wound is because I'll be the one to kill you. Stop being so immature about it. The men on this ship need a _Captain_, not a boy." She growled the words, and surprise flickered in Kamui's eyes.  
"Whatever happened out there... Get over it. There's always next time. The war isn't over until you lose your temper. Emotions make you sloppy. Toss 'em, and try again when you're a man."

"H- Human..." Unsure of what to say, Kamui stared at her curiously. What was with this war speech? What was he, a soldier? Was the the Commander here or something?  
Seeing that the man had calmed down, Ame decided to once again have some fun.  
He didn't seem to mind her holding his shirt, so she took the chance to pull him over her.  
Kamui caught himself with his palms, startled. He hadn't expected to be forced into the bed.  
"Ohh, Captain- Not here." She snickered in a sarcastic tone, as Kamui freaked out, practically jumping to his feet.  
Chuckling at the man's reaction, Ame stood up. He was obviously back to normal now.  
"Alright lay down..."  
He eyed her, not sure of what he should expect. It took a moment for him to oblige, and she leaned over him, unhooking his shirt.

The man averted his gaze, as she pulled the fabric away, revealing his chest.  
"Y- Your... How are you even..?" Ame was stunned when she saw the wound. It was almost as if he had committed seppuku, but over his chest or something.  
Kamui stared up at her, waiting to see what she would do. She immediately walked to the bathroom, and returned with a wet cloth.  
"It should be stitched..." Ame wiped the dried blood away from Kamui's torso, and he watched her with a raised eyebrow, only flinching when she touched the open wound.

"It doesn't need sti-"  
"It does." She interrupted sounding deathly serious.  
The woman started across the room, and left instructing him not to move.


	15. Doctor Love

Sitting up, Kamui gazed down at his chest, and stomach, noting that the gash was sort of large, but he had experienced worse. There was a small debate about whether he should just walk away and continue with his plans, or stay and let the human do whatever she was gonna do. While he really wanted to get back to the job, playing sounded fun. Normally he would just sterilize the wound and wrap himself up, he knew how to handle this sort of thing. It wasn't until she returned with a needle, and various other medical supplies that he realized it was a bad idea. Soon she would be experimenting on him, and cackling evilly. This sort of thing wasn't necessary. He would be walked to his side, threading the needle. He stared at her slightly taken aback. So he was supposed to let her stick that in his skin, repetitively? Didn't sound pleasant. Not in the slightest. Why would humans go through all of this? She was approaching him like an evil scientist, and he didn't like it one bit.

Though Ame was just following normal procedure, Kamui seemed to be startled.  
She wasn't exactly sure what to say, so she just settled for "Didn't I tell you not to move?".  
Needless to say that didn't help. He frowned up at her, as she sat down on the bed beside him.  
"Human... Th-"  
"Ame." She corrected, staring at the needle as she prepared the string.  
"That doesn't look very..." He didn't complete his statement, and she glanced at him for a second before returning her attention to the task at hand.  
Almost wanting to laugh at Kamui's reaction, Ame grabbed the disinfectant. It wasn't regular alcohol, but a vodka she had found.  
"Alright- hold still... This might burn..."  
"Burn? Aren't you supposed to make it feel better?"  
A small smirk played on her lips, and she peered at the Yato.  
"I am..." Without warning, she quickly poured a bit of the liquid over him, and he gasped at the sensation.

Suddenly annoyed Kamui gazed at her grudgingly.  
He still hadn't laid back down, and while it wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be, she was having fun.  
And that was unacceptable. He couldn't let her laugh at his reaction to a bit of pain. She grabbed the needle, and he gripped her hand.  
"Human-"  
"Ame." She stated, wondering why the hell he kept calling her that.  
Leaning towards the man she tilted her head, gazing into his eyes curiously.  
"Say it."

Kamui had only spoken her name once, and though she knew for a fact that he remembered it, she wasn't satisfied with being called human.  
When his face flushed she looked away.  
_'Pushing it too far...'_

Trying to move the needle to his skin, she wasn't surprised when he stopped her.  
"Captain..."  
He shook his head, and Ame knew she would have to surprise him to finish.  
"Kamui..." His name was a light sigh, and she leaned even closer, gently connecting their lips.  
The man was obviously stunned by her action, and though her eyes had closed, his were wide.  
Was he supposed to close them? Wait- Why was the human kissing him in the first place?

She moved her hand hoping he wouldn't notice, but when his grip tightened she knew it wouldn't work.  
She was locked in a pointless kiss. Kissed him for nothing. How embarrassing...  
Surprisingly Kamui kissed her back. Their tongues met, but he wouldn't let her get the needle towards him.  
He squeezed her hand, forcing her to drop said needle.  
Their minds blanked, and the force of the kiss increased. Kamui Gripped her shirt, and pulled her over himself, into the bed.  
Lips never disconnected during the entire motion, and Kamui had rolled over so he was directly over her.  
Leaning up, Ame allowed herself to wrap her arms around his shoulders, and lightly bit his lip.

It wasn't until she started to think again that she realized exactly what she was doing.  
_'Oh- Oh god...'_

Pulling away from the man, she was startled when he followed her motion through, not willing to release her.  
She removed her arms, and started to push him away.  
It took a minute before he actually listened, but when he did it was obvious that he hadn't had his fill.  
"I- I-" Shifting her gaze, Ame tried to process her actions; his actions. Anything that would make sense of this situation.  
There was nothing to comfort her, but she knew that this wasn't what she had intended. She had gotten carried away, some how.

Scooting up, and away from the man Ame tried to ignore the confused stare she was receiving.  
Her face began to flush, noticeably, and Kamui watched over his shoulder as she rushed from the bed and to the door.  
She didn't offer an explanation before slamming the door behind herself.  
Her actions baffled Kamui. She had started it, and now she was running?  
Why was she blushing?  
What happened?  
Did he do something?  
It didn't make sense.  
And now he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, because he didn't understand.


	16. Questions

Night had lifted from the world surrounding the ship, and Ame had done nothing but pace around her room. _  
'How did that..? What the hell was I doing..? It wasn't supposed to get that far... Why did I..?'_  
Nothing made sense. She had only kissed Kamui to get the needle into his skin, but she hadn't even achieved that.  
The only thing she had done was lose herself in the heat of the moment... With her prey. Why did that keep happening?!

_'I need to focus... He intentionally caused a diversion! I fell right into his trap! He was conducting a vulnerability assessment! And I- He...'  
_A loud sigh parted her lips, and she shifted her gaze, slowing to a halt. Though she had initiated the kiss, it had been used against her.  
Now she was more determined then ever to plot, and develop a fool-proof plan.  
Her door opened, and surprisingly Kamui walked into the small room, holding the jar from the previous night.  
"Ame, you left this in my room."  
An immediate frown creased her brow as he extended the jar towards her.  
"What?" Kamui asked, smiling cheerfully. The woman accepted the jar, noting that air holes had been poked into the lid.  
"Nothing." She stated flatly, shifting her gaze. The man had never called her by her name since the day he asked.

She peered into the jar, noting that the fireflies were still alive.  
Without a word she turned her back to Kamui, glancing at him over her shoulder.  
A moment passed, and she muttered a small 'Thanks' to the man.  
He seemed slightly confused by her demeanor, and took a step towards her.  
"You haven't been to the window today." He stated, donning a moderately blank expression.  
Nodding, Ame placed the jar on the ground and started to pace again, as if he wasn't there.

Now a frown creased his brow and he walked to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" He tilted his head to the side as he spoke, and for some reason it seemed as it his hair was asking too.  
It bounced as he moved, and Ame traced her eyes over the red braid over his shoulder.  
She gazed up into his Azure eyes, maintaining a stern expression.  
"Nothing."

"Why'd you run away last night?"  
For some reason Kamui seemed oblivious to the fact that he had struck a sore spot.  
Ame narrowed her eyes at him, taking care to hold a steady emotionless tone as she spoke.  
"You didn't need my help."  
"Not that. I was talking about-"  
"I didn't run." She interrupted in a steely tone.  
Sighing loudly, Kamui shook his head.  
"You're odd..." He stated, and she scowled at him.

"Academy is known to have that effect." Turning away, Ame started towards the door.  
"Academy?" Kamui asked and she nodded, not bothering to look at him.  
"Wait-"Grabbing the back of her shirt, Kamui pulled her back to his side.  
Ame crossed her arm, annoyed that she couldn't escape.  
"What. Do. You. Want?" Irritation saturated the words, but the Yato wasn't satisfied with their conversation yet.  
He still hadn't received an answer. The human had completely avoided the subject, and he wouldn't let her get away with it.  
She had already been on the ship for almost two weeks, and hadn't spoken to anybody but him.  
Every body else who had made contact with her had been injured as far as he was concerned.  
"Answer my question."

Her arms uncrossed and she stared at the door, contemplating her move.  
Unable to contain herself, she quickly turned around smacking his hand away.  
"You are my _prey_! I'm _going_ to kill you! I don't care if-"  
She immediately stopped when Kamui stepped towards her, pushing the defensive positioning of her arms away.  
Normally that wouldn't faze her, but he had leaned towards her; inched dangerously close to her lips.  
"Yeah... You keep trying to do that... I'll wait." A soft smile curled his lips, and her hazel eyes widened.

He was staring straight at her. Ame's pulse quickened, and she stepped back, leaning away from him, feeling her face begin to burn.  
Without a word she turned and left. It was too much. He was obviously amused by her.  
But then again, that wasn't a very amused expression he held... It was something different...


	17. A Day in the Town

Wandering the ship, Ame tried to make sense of her reaction to Kamui.  
For some reason she would grow slightly nervous around the man, which only angered her.  
It was a familiar sensation, she knew exactly what it was; but she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself.  
Hours passed, and her annoyance only furthered at the sight of some Yato eying her.  
As she entered the room with the hatch, Ame noticed Kamui leaving again.  
_'Must be going to solve his unfinished business...' _  
It was the perfect opportunity to get out during the day. Needless to say the woman took that opportunity without hesitation.  
The red haired Yato was wrapped up again, and moving quickly.  
After taking some time to study the man from behind, the woman turned onto a different street.  
Of course when you're in the middle of an unknown town, on an unknown planet it's important to remember your surroundings, and have some form of money.  
While Ame had no money, she was sure she could make some.

One of the first buildings Ame came across was a hospital. An idea sparked inside of her, and she entered the facility.  
A minotaur woman was sitting at a desk, writing, talking on the phone, and fixing her hair with the remaining two arms.  
Ame walked up to said desk, to wait. When the call was over, the woman offered a humble smile.  
"How may I help you, dearie?" Her voice let on the the fact that she was probably elderly, and Ame returned her grin.  
"I was curious as to whether you took blood donations here? I understand that most likely, you've a different form of blood, but humans tend to have higher plasma levels then other beings."  
The woman nodded thoughtfully, and grinned again.  
"Yes ma'am, we do. There's also a slight compensation, 45 Steros to be exact." She stated.  
That was all Ame needed to know. Apparently their form of currency was called Steros, and forty five of them sounded wonderful.  
Not a second thougth was given to the donation, and Ame proceeded.

* * *

After the donation Ame walked down the streets, her pockets happier then before.  
Hoping to find a bar the woman continued in a straight path.  
Minotaur passed by, eying her oddly, making it apparent that a human was an unusual sight.  
It took about an hour to find a pub, and once she did, Ame walked straight to the bar.  
She knew a few good tricks that could easily win her some more money.  
Hopefully she would find some suckers, and be able to pick up a few snacks to take back to the ship with her.  
The first thing she did was order a drink; whiskey to be exact.  
It cost four Steros and the bartender seemed to be making multiple drinks at once.  
Three cups were placed on the counter, and the man was holding three separate bottles, resting his free hand on his hip.

"So what brings you here, stranger?" He spoke with a thick accent, but Ame could still understand the words.  
"Work. Taking the day off..." She replied, allowing herself to sound kind through her icy tone.  
He nodded thoughtfully and she downed her shot, pushing the glass back towards the man.  
"Keep em comin'."

Hours had passed, and Ame seemed to make friends in the bar.  
She learned that the planet was called Taurious, and a bit of their history.  
Everybody seemed friendly, and she had fun, singing common bar songs with the locals, and watching magic tricks.  
Though they were a mean looking race, they were peaceful, and even bought her drinks.  
Appreciation rippled through Ame as she downed her fifth shot.  
"And another for the lady!" The bartender laughed, placing a glass in front of her.  
"Compliments of the other Human..." He mused, motioning to a man sitting in the corner alone.  
Ame peered at him, offering a slight smirk before accepting the drink.

A group of Minotaurs surrounded her, laughing at her stories, and recalling some of their own.

"Alright, someone hand me a cigarette." Ame stood up as she asked, and a man obliged, extending a smoke held in a dark hand covered in short fur.  
She took it, and walked a bit always from the group.  
"I bet I can make it disappear, if I do, you owe me five Steros, if I don't I'll pay you- Who's up for it?"

The men all peered at each other, before nodding. There were ten in total, and they all agreed.  
Feigning worry, Ame raised her fist to her lips, discreetly licking her thumb.  
"So many." She sighed, but nodded, placing the cigarette against the back of her thumb, and pressing it firmly with her pointer finger.  
She waved her opposite hand in front of it, lifting her thumb, and making the cigarette appear gone.  
Truthfully it was just stuck to her thumb, and the Minotaur gasped.  
When she waved her hand in front of it, the cigarette reappeared, and she laughed.  
The men paid up, only adding to Ame's pleasure.

Soon the Human approached her, and he seated himself in the chair beside Ame.  
"Human's are rare around here. What brought you?"  
He fixed his chocolate eyes on hers, and she smirked.  
"Work."  
The man ran a hand through his short black hair, nodding.  
"That would probably be the only reason to be here, huh? Well, I'm a traveler."

Nodding Ame gazed at her watch, and stood up. Four hours had passed.  
"Shit." She murmured, slightly off balance. After one last drink she paid her tab, which was barely even ten Steros, including a tip.  
The man watched her, and she paid him no mind as she rushed away.

Though the woman had been sure she knew where she was, finding the ship proved difficult through her drunken haze.  
She had passed the hospital over an hour ago, which was a good sign, but still no ship. Swearing underneath her breath, she sighed.  
It wouldn't be surprising if they had left by now, not realizing that she was gone. A familiar voice caused her to turn around.

"Oi! It's you again!" It was the man from the bar, and he ran to her side waving.  
"I forgot to ask your name! Wait- What's wrong?" He frowned in confusion upon seeing the guilty expression the woman held.  
She felt guilty for leaving the ship unannounced, and gazed at him. "Ame. And you are?"

"Call me Tetsu... So what's wrong?" He echoed, and she sighed. The alcohol allowed her to speak freely, and speak she did.  
"I think my fucking ship left me... Shit. I didn't say I was leaving. But I can't find it..."  
"Do you know where it was?" He asked, donning a concerned expression.  
"Negative. Though I was sure it was somewhere around here..." Ame peered around the streets, trying to remember her location.

"Well... Let's wait until you sober up, and we can look. You can stay at my place for the night, sleep off the alcohol, and if they did leave that will give them enough time to realize you're gone..."  
Tetsu tilted his head to the side as he spoke, and Ame shifted her gaze again, unaware of the sinister grin that had curled the man's lips.  
"Not a good idea... I don't know you. I'd prefer to look first." She stated flatly, trying to keep her words from slurring.  
The man placed a hand on her shoulder, and offered a smile.  
"Hey, it'll be fine. Don't worry so much, we're all a friendly bunch on this planet. Aiding newcomers is our specialty..."  
He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Then help me look."

* * *

Another hour passed, as the pair walked the quickly dimming streets.  
The entire time, Tetsu spoke of how nice his house was, causing Ame to grow increasingly annoyed. It was getting creepy.  
Why was he so persistent about her going home with him?  
"I've even got natural stone walls, and-"  
"Damn it! I don't want to hear about your fucking walls! I want to find my ship!"  
The outburst seemed to silence the man, and he shifted his gaze, slowing his steps.  
"Look..." Tetsu spoke in a low tone, and Ame turned to face the man behind her, halting.  
"I'm not trying to annoy you- I'm looking, really. I just don't see anything... It would just make more sense to do this when we're both sober, okay?" He took a step towards her, and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.  
"Trust me... You'll be-" His words were cut short when a hand burst through his chest.  
The man peered down at said hand, wide eyed. Ame took a step back, startled by the accosting hand.  
It was retracted and Tetsu fell to the ground.  
"Ame..." Kamui stood before her, still wrapped up, and glaring at the woman.  
"Why did you leave the ship?" He spoke in a low tone, and she remained in place, lips slightly parted.

"I- I just-"  
"Come on." Kamui commanded sternly, and she silently nodded, shifting her gaze.

The man was once again covered in blood, yet the most was on his wrapped hand and arm.  
As they walked over the dead man, Kamui glanced down at Ame, irritated.  
Why the hell would she just leave on an unknown planet?  
The question annoyed him to no end, especially when he considered the fact that she may have been trying to leave with that human.

The ship wasn't far from where he had found her, and Ame was obviously drunk.  
Though she handled herself well, she was slightly off balance; unable to walk in a straight line.  
The woman almost tripped as she stepped onto the open hatch, and Kamui glared down at her.  
Both of them were completely silent, and as they walked down the halls, Yato started to praise their Captain.  
Ame turned towards her room, but Kamui grabbed the back of her shirt, dragging her to his.


	18. Explain Yourself

Once the door closed behind them Kamui turned to Ame, who was looking at everything but him.  
"So?" He demanded, and she shifted her weight.  
"What?" She asked in a surprisingly stern tone.  
"Why did you leave?!" Snapping the words, Kamui waved his hand to the side.  
Crossing her arms, Ame glared at him.  
"I'm an adult, I can leave if I damn well please." She stated matter of factly.  
Shaking his head, Kamui angrily sighed, his eyes locked on the evasive woman in an intense glare.  
How dare she take such a smart ass tone with him! Though she may have been right, that wasn't the point!  
The drunken slur of her voice wasn't helping either.

They held each other's eyes for minutes, neither moving.  
Hazel clashed with the icy waters of Kamui's gaze, as both challenged the other to say something else.  
Sighing loudly, Ame tightened her crossed arms.  
"Am I dismissed?" She asked, and Kamui shook his head.  
"No."

"So we're just going to stand here, staring at each other until one of us dies or something? Well, obviously that will be you."  
As she spoke, Kamui started to unwrap himself, reveling the scowl that had taken him.  
"Where were you going with that Human, huh?" He pursed his lips as he spoke, tilting his head back; still glaring at her.

Seeing the reason behind Kamui's actions, and questioning, Ame decided to tease him again.  
Even if he was in such a foul mood, she didn't feel like holding such a serious conversation. Being nagged was not one of her hobbies.  
"Oh, we were just going to go back to his place for some fun. But then you showed up and ruined it."  
She smirked as she spoke, and Kamui gasped, his eyes widening. The man clenched his fists, obviously enraged.  
"Did you kiss him?!" He took step towards her as he spoke, and she snickered.  
"That's none of your business captain." Turning away, Ame placed a hand on the door knob, ready to leave Kamui with that.  
He would have to wonder all night, and she would laugh at his jealousy.  
As she pulled the door open, Kamui placed a palm on the wood; shoving it shut.  
Peering at the annoyed man behind her Ame frowned, raising an eyebrow.  
"We're _not_ done here." Kamui stated in a low tone, and she remained in place.  
"Oh?" She asked, curious as to what he might have to say.

He glowered at the woman, wanting a straight answer. Instead, he received more teasing.  
"What is Captain? You seem tense... Are you upset with me?" Sarcasm laced her voice, and Kamui couldn't take any more.  
She was so very obviously toying with him, which was unacceptable.  
The woman had tried to leave, and he was already furious, but that accompanied with the toying... Needless to say, it was a bad combination.  
Grabbing her shoulder, he turned her to face himself. Not the least bit surprised, Ame leaned back on the door, smirking.

"What?" A smug tone took her, and Kamui stepped towards the woman again, leaving no space between them.  
"Did you kiss him?" He echoed, and she locked his eyes to hers.  
"Why? Are you jealous? Angry that I enjoyed his company? Shame you killed him though, I hadn't even gotten to eat with him yet..."

A sore spot had been struck.  
The damn human wouldn't even eat with him! Now here she was claiming that she was going to eat with that other man?!  
Kamui maintained his fierce expression, and Ame raised a hand to his face, softly pushing a bit of fringe away.  
"But if you really want to know..." She leaned up, inching towards the man's lips.  
"I doubt that he would kiss as well as you... You really did me a favor there; I got lost..."  
Leaning back she lightly giggled, and Kamui's eyes widened.  
He could smell the alcohol on the woman, and she pushed from the door; forcing him back.

The man watched as she turned back around about to exit. He couldn't let her get away so easily.  
She had intentionally bothered him, so she would pay... Some how. He would think of a way, but for now...  
Pulling her against himself he around he wrapped his arms around the small of her back.  
Ame seemed willing to indulge him, and placed her hands on his arms, not minding the bit of blood which was splattered across his sleeves.  
"Not as good as me, huh?" He murmured, and she nodded, her lips almost touching his.  
Softly placing his lips against hers, Kamui was surprised when she seemed to melt under his touch, gripping the fabric of his sleeves.  
It didn't take long for her to slide a hand around his neck increasing the force of the kiss, pulling him with her as she backed against the door.  
Kamui allowed access past his lips, and the taste of alcohol danced onto his tongue.  
A light moan filled the air, causing excitement to course through the man.  
Ame lightly bit his lower lip, and he groaned in turn, surprised that he could make such a sound.

Her hands started to move to his clothes, and she pulled his cape off fixing her attention to his shirt.  
When the clasps came undone, she felt her own shirt being tugged up, and their lips parted for a moment as it was removed.  
Kamui tossed the bit of fabric across the room, allowing his own to fall to the ground, revealing his wrapped chest.  
He crashed his lips back into hers, sliding his hand up her body, and to her neck; lifting her chin.  
Ame's arm wrapped around his waist, and she gripped the forearm of the hand resting on her thigh.  
Still not satisfied, Ame started to tug at his pants, pushing the fabric away.  
Kamui pulled back, shifting his gaze. The fingers that had been holding her jaw fell, and she leered up at him.  
"Wait..."

Frowning at the abruptness of his action, Ame tried to pull his lips back with a single finger.  
The man shook his head, still not even looking at her.  
"Kamui..." His name was a spoken in a small pleading tone, which only made him more nervous.  
The man's face flushed, and Ame gazed up at him softly.  
"Come on, you can't stop me _here_..." The statement was met with silence, and the woman leaned into him, softly kissing his chest.  
"Come on..." She pleaded, moving her lips to his neck.  
The sensation of her tongue moving against his skin, mixed with small kisses and bites was too much to bear.  
Kamui sighed, feeling goosebumps surface on his arms and legs.  
It was true that all of this had gotten him slightly 'bothered' but to go so far with the human while she was drunk was a bad idea.  
Especially when she was acting so oddly. Her leg rubbed up the outside of his, and he shifted his gaze, still distracted by the light sucking on his neck.  
"Please..." She breathed, and he bit down on his lip.

A tap at the door interrupted them, and caused Ame to look back at the wood.  
"Captain, we've a small issue out here. Would you come take a look?" It was Abuto, and he sounded irritated.  
Kamui glanced at the woman who had turned back to face him.  
Her eyebrows were raised, and she waited to hear his response, her lips slightly parted.  
"Right now?" Kamui asked, and he received a 'Yes sir' in turn.  
Releasing Ame, Kamui grabbed his shirt, and began to fasten it.  
She watched him, not even trying to hide her disappointment.  
As he placed a hand on the door knob, she gripped his sleeve.  
"Don't..."

He peered at her, stunned the how different she acted with a little alcohol.  
Well, a lot of alcohol, but he didn't know that. He gently nudged her aside, and she sighed as the door opened, and the man left.


	19. Drunken Manipulation

Hours passed before Kamui returned. When he left the room, Abuto eyed him curiously, and Kamui found that he had to hide himself...  
So tedious.  
When he opened the door again, the room was dark, except a small ray of light from the cracked bathroom door.  
A small pile of clothes laid on the floor next to the bed, and Ame appeared to be sleeping on her side.  
The air was moist signaling that she had taken a shower.  
Pulling his clothes off, Kamui moved to the bathroom for a shower as well.  
When he twisted the handle of the shower, a knife shot towards him, and he barely missed being caught by it.  
The blade stuck into the tile, and Kamui peered at it curiously.  
_'How the hell did she set that up?'_

Over the course of his shower, the man took extra care to watch for more traps.  
When he finished he pulled on a pair of clean boxers and returned to the main room, flipping the light off.  
After laying down Kamui gazed at the woman on the opposite side of the bed.  
Though it was dark, hes could still make out some small details, such as her silhouette.  
She had her back to him, slowly, and steadily taking deep breaths.  
Just as he closed his eyes she turned to face him, her eyes still closed.  
"You suck. I should have gone home with that creepy guy..." The woman sounded dismayed, and he peered at her through the darkness.  
Annoyed by the words, Kamui sighed.  
"I don't do that sort of thing." He stated.  
"Yeah, you like to lead people on, and then run away at the last minute."

"Sex makes men weak." The woman fell silent when he spoke, and after a short pause turned back over.  
"Believe that if you'd like. I'll find somebody else to satisfy me... You probably wouldn't even know what you're doing, and there are plenty more men on the ship; most likely stronger, and more experienced... probably be able to make me moan louder too." An indifferent tone crept into her voice, and Kamui sat up.  
"What?" He sneered. He had heard her perfectly clear, but stronger and making her moan louder? That was unacceptable. Preposterous.  
How could she say such a thing?!

"Yeah. A real man, who can really please me. One strong enough to not get weak after sex. Who understands that sex, is just that. Sex.  
And maybe if he's good enough, I might want to stick around." She humorously snorted, and Kamui scowled.  
"Nobody on this ship is stronger then me." Sternly stating the information, he watched the woman move.  
She pushed herself up, and turned to face him. Two fingers were gently placed under his chin, as she leaned towards him.  
"Do you really believe that? That out of all these men, you're the strongest?" Snickering to herself, she shook her head.  
"Impossible. You may be the Captain, but that means nothing.  
I see the way your men look at me, they could easily take me, and probably not get weak. Most likely they would get stronger...  
Actually, there's one man I kind of like. He's pretty cool, might talk to him tomorrow."  
That being said, she pulled away from the shocked man and laid back down, turning her back to him.

Surprise passed him, and was replaced with rage. How dare she think highly of another man! And to even think for a second that he wasn't the strongest, was she crazy?! Gripping her shoulder, Kamui roughly pulled Ame to her back.  
"Human, you got a lot of nerve..." Angrily moving her towards himself, he climbed over the woman.  
"So you're just going to sleep with him?! Who is he?!" He demanded, and Ame leaned up as if she could peer into his eyes.  
"Why do you care?" She asked dryly. "It's not like _you're_ going to do anything. Maybe just kiss me, but that wont do any good."

Shaking his head, Kamui tightened his jaw.  
"Stop toying with me!" The command was met with a snicker, and Ame laid back down.  
"Not my intention. Just pointing out the obvious, _Captain_."  
When he didn't respond, she started to turn on her side again, only to be pinned in place.  
"What? You don't want me to have any fun? To be with another man?"  
He shifted his gaze, and the woman leaned back up, sliding her shoulder from under his hand.  
She placed her lips beside his ear; breathing the words.  
"Then claim me..."

Eyes widening, Kamui roughly pushed her back down, gripping the fabric of her shirt.  
It was the only thing between them, and he easily tore it open. Ame wrapped her arms around his shoulders; pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Working himself between her legs he pushed them open with his own.  
The woman's hand fell down to his boxers and she tugged them down, revealing the man, and to her surprise he was already solid.  
He was holding himself over her, and she bit down on his lower lip, earning a moan as she took him into her hand.  
The man was exceptionally thick, and she guided him towards herself; sliding closer.  
The moment she was close enough Kamui slammed inside of her, and they gasped in unison; both of their backs aching.  
The man froze, and after the small amount of pain Ame started to wiggle against him.  
It didn't take much for him to release, and he moaned loudly, spasming inside of her.

The Yato remained hard the entire time, and Ame pulled his lips back to hers as he started to slowly pump into her.  
"More..." She breathed, and he obliged, roughly pushing against the woman, and earning loud groans of pleasure.  
The sound only pushed him further, and he felt himself losing control.  
He needed more, the sensation was overwhelming, but not enough; he needed to release again.  
Rolling over, Ame switched positions with the man; grinding against him.  
Kamui bucked his hips, and grabbed hers, moving the woman in every way possible without breaking connection.  
Breathy gasps filled the air mixing with loud groans, as Ame placed a hand over one of his.  
The man's grip was tight only adding to her intoxication, and he leaned up placing his lips to her skin.  
Kamui trailed up to one of her nipples, and managed to slip it into his mouth despite the movement of their bodies.

Resting a palm on Kamui's shoulder, Ame slowed her pace, moving as far up as possible, and sliding back down.  
The motion seemed to make him tense, and his teeth tightened around her as he groaned.  
After the first few strokes, Kamui felt himself near his peak again.  
Shoving Ame back to the bed, he pinned her on her stomach, and moved behind her.  
The man wasted no time in re-entering, and she released a loud gasp of surprise as he laced his hand through her hair, and pulled her against himself. He slid one arm under hers, and gripped her chest.  
Releasing her hair, he placed a hand on her hip, and she grabbed it, pushing it towards her clit.  
The woman started to rub, and he followed her example earning more approving tones from her.  
He bit down on her neck, almost painfully, and she squirmed against him; only furthering his ecstasy.  
When she tightened around him, he couldn't hold himself back any longer.  
Her walls were squeezing too tightly, almost pulling him deeper as he shot himself inside of her; his breath catching.  
Ame moaned loudly, as Kamui tightened his grip on her, forcing her to come at the same time as him.

Exhausted, they collapsed beside one another, panting.  
Their bodies burned, and neither of them moved for what felt like hours; waiting for their hearts to slow.  
Ame was surprised when Kamui grabbed her, and dragged her into his arms.  
"That was..." He didn't complete his sentence, and Ame nodded, placing a hand over his.  
"Yeah... But I'm still gonna kill you." She mused, unable to contain the satisfied smirk that curled her lips.  
"You better." He sighed, nuzzling into her neck.


	20. Awkward

Morning had arrived when Ame awoke, and the warm body behind her caused immediate panic to stir within the woman.  
The arm draped over her side was even more alarming and she knew she had to turn and confirm the situation.  
_'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...' _Her mind raced, as she slowly peered over her shoulder only to find a very naked Kamui.  
And she was naked too. With the way her body was feeling she knew what she had done.  
What they had done. It was obvious- and she quickly turned back to face the bathroom.  
_'What have I done?! No- He did this! But wait- I __**know **__I did this! SHIT! What do I do now?! If I get up- he will probably awaken! He- He- FUCK!' _Eyes wide, Ame stared at the black wall, trying to come up with a course of action. Something she could do, or say.  
_'How did I get him to do this?! What did I already say to him?!' _  
Heart pounding, and head joining in, she remained deathly still.  
The man beside her stirred, and he pulled her tightly against himself.  
_'Shit! SHIT! He's not letting go! WHAT DO I DO?! I- I- Kill him! I have to kill him!'_

Willing herself to move, Ame did just that. She clawed her way to the edge of the bed, and sat up; escaping Kamui's death grip.  
The man was soon sitting up himself, and Ame pulled the ripped remains of a shirt off.  
"Ame... Where are you going?" Kamui's voice was laced with sleep, and she slowly turned to gaze at him.  
"Erm... Captain... I'm just- I've got to- Well, the fireflies! They need... Food."

The man peered at her oddly, before nodding.  
"Come back when you're finished..." He sighed, and she frowned in confusion.  
"Why?"  
"I'm not doing anything today; Travel. Let's sleep." Kamui laid back down as he spoke, and Ame stared at him wide eyed.  
Did he think this was okay?! That they would sleep together, and eat together all the time?!  
This- This was some sort of death trap gone awry.  
Surely she had been planning to stab him or something in the midst of any form of intercourse they had engaged in, right? Right?!

Standing up, Ame found her clothes in a rumpled pile on the ground. What the hell, she hadn't even folded them.  
Just threw them on the ground hoping that sober Ame wouldn't mind. But she did. Very much so.  
And she wasn't so pleased about the fact that drunk Ame slept with her prey, either! Slept with that strong man in the bed.  
The one with the long red hair which was messily strewn around him at the moment. Who was making cute faces in his sleep... Horrible!  
And yet so very... Compelling. Tearing her eyes from the man Ame started to pull her pants on, only to realize that now she had no shirt.  
Again. Fuck! Why even try?

Sighing loudly she fell back into the bed.  
"I'm back." She stated dryly hoping that her head would stop pounding.  
"Why are you holding your pants up?" Kamui asked leaning over her.  
The woman still had her legs draped across the side of the bed, and her pants were barely above her knees.  
"I'm not." Releasing said pants she kicked them off and replaced herself in the bed. She would still kill him.  
As soon as she woke up. As soon as he stopped making that damn face. The one laced with curiosity, where he sort of poked his lip out- damn it!  
Why did she even know of such an expression?! Kamui draped his arm over her again, and she tried to ignore him.  
It wasn't until he sighed loudly that she turned to face him.  
"What?" She asked in an indifferent tone.  
"Do that thing you did the first time. You know, when you laid on me?" He stared at her, a slight frown creasing his brow.  
While Ame wanted to say "Fuck you, go cuddle with yourself n a corner somewhere" his suggestion did sound kind of nice...  
She obliged, turning to face him and moving herself under his arm. The woman rested her hand on his shoulder, and laid on his chest.

A satisfied grin curled Kamui's lips, as he pulled the covers over them.  
"I'm gonna kill you worse then before now..." Ame murmured the words, and Kamui started to chuckle.  
"Alright."

After a moment of silence, he glanced down at her.  
"Oi, you ever thought of having kids?"  
The question seemed to have come out of left field. Ame was absolutely stunned and practically shoved herself up.  
"What?" She asked, wide eyed.  
"Kids. You know- little people."  
Obviously she knew what he was talking about. That wasn't what she was referring to. The ridiculous question was what she was asking about.  
"No- not that. Why would you ask me that?! Huh!?"  
Frowning at the human's sudden aggressive tone, Kamui studied her panicked expression.  
"Well, I would think that two strong people would make a strong kid, right?"  
Not entirely understanding what he was getting at Ame nodded slowly.  
"And it takes a woman for a man to make one, right?"  
She nodded again, startled.  
"Have you ever thought about making one?"

Now she was scared. Why would he ask that? What was he thinking? How was she supposed to respond to such a question?  
Pointing to herself, Ame scowled.  
"Me? Seriously? I mean, of course I've thought about it! But I'm not-"  
"Do you want to?" He asked, sounding amazingly innocent.  
"Wh- WHAT?! DO I WANT TO DO WHAT?! Are you serious?! I- I'm not just going to be some walking incubator for you!"  
Unable to contain herself, Ame sneered the words. Kamui shifted his gaze, and sighed.  
Without a word, he turned over, and the woman stared down at him still shocked.  
Though she didn't mean to yell, it was impossible not to.  
Kamui had sounded genuinely interested by the idea, but that sort of talk was just... Inconceivable.  
Pun intended. A slight twinge of regret took her, and she wished she had found a better way to say such a thing.  
Kamui was practically sulking on his side of the bed now. Great.

Internally groaning at the childish expression, Ame leaned towards him.  
"Captain..."  
He didn't respond, and she pursed her lips trying to think of what to say.  
"Kamui..." She sighed, placing a hand on his back. The man didn't move, as she slid said hand over his side, and laid down behind him.  
She placed her lips beside his ear, thinking of the perfect thing.  
"I'm never going to stop trying to kill you... But two things I won't do are poison you, or attack you while you're injured, or sick.  
If things progress between us, and we don't terminate each other, I'll consider bearing you a child. But even after that, I'll still kill you..."

The words seemed to sooth the man, and he turned to face her; sitting up. She was smirking up at him, and he immediately captured her lips.


	21. Every Time You Try To Kill Me

Being avoided was not something Kamui enjoyed. But apparently it's what he was experiencing.  
Every time he spoke to Ame, she would barely even mutter a response, and eye him evilly.  
It was kind of cute, but he wished she would talk more. Almost a week had passed, and everything remained the same.  
He hadn't even seen her in the dining hall... Recently, there had been some whispers around the ship.  
People were claiming that Ame was a lieutenant. Kamui wanted to ask, but once again, she didn't want to talk.  
They would stand at the window together, in silence. Or she would see him in the dining hall, yet opt to eat alone, and not acknowledge anybody.  
It was starting to annoy him, what had he done that was so bad?  
And to make things more confusing, if he acted as though he would kiss her, she would blush. _And_ run away.  
A man Kamui had been searching for had apparently fled the planet. He would have to search elsewhere.  
What made it even more baffling was the fact that the man was supposed to be the strongest of the two, yet left his friend to die while he ran.  
Even if his ally had yelled for him to run and that they would take care of it, Kamui didn't actually think he would do it!  
He was supposed to be strong! Why did people keep running from him!? You would think they wanted to keep their honor and at least_ try_ to fight!

The human had set up a number of traps for him lately, opting not to confront him head on.  
He would open his door, only to find another fire trap set up. Needless to say, he didn't get burned, just left it going until it ran out.  
Open the bathroom door, and knives fell from the ceiling. After taking a moment to study her work, he would continue with his shower, unscathed.  
She didn't even try to tease him as usual, just completely stayed away.  
Slightly irritated, Kamui made his way to his room. He knew that there was bound to be a trap waiting for him. Just knew it.  
When he opened the door he stopped, waiting to see if anything would happen.  
After a few seconds, he dubbed it as safe and continued. It wasn't until he walked towards the bathroom that he felt a line snap at his feet.  
Immediately jumping back, he watched about five sharpened toothbrushes fly past his face, and stick into the opposite wall. Huh.  
That one was actually kinda good. Sighing, he continued towards the shower, dropping his shirt, and loosening his hair.

Pushing the door open, he was slightly surprised to find another attack.  
The woman herself had been waiting for him, and jumped form her hiding spot in the dark swinging a small knife from his hip to his shoulder.  
Well, that made things more fun. Catching her wrist, he quickly spun her around and pulled her back against his torso.  
The man wrapped his arm around her hip, and she scowled at him over her shoulder.  
"Ame, there you are! Have you come to play again?"  
_"Play?" _Obviously annoyed she sneered the word, only causing a grin to curl his lips.

"Yeah... It's been a rough day..."  
Completely disregarding the fact that she was attempting to swing a knife around in his face,  
the man placed his lips to her neck, noting the sudden halt of her movements.  
"Kamui... Wait- Stop!" His name had barely been a breath on her lips,  
but once she realized he was trying to distract her she tried to continue with her plan.  
Though she stabbed towards the man again, he tightened his grip, and pushed her against the frame of the door.  
"Not now. Do that later..." He sighed, using his free hand to strip her of her clothes.  
"Kamui- You can't just-"  
"You can't attack me." The man stated, sounding all to sure of himself as her pants hit the floor.  
The loose material proved useful after all...  
"And why is that?"  
He didn't respond, and she continued to try to wiggle away from Kamui, in the hopes of continuing the fight.  
To ignore the constant biting of her neck proved difficult, and Ame tightened her grip on the knife.  
"Why can't I attack you?" She echoed in a steely tone.

"Because..." Kamui started.  
It wasn't exactly intentional but the stress of his day, and being avoided seemed to be boiling over.  
Maybe it was the movement against him, or even the fact that her breathy cries were still fresh in his mind, but playing had never been so interesting.  
"You can't move when I do this..." His hand slipped from her hips to her thighs, and the woman uttered a cry of surprise, still squirming away.  
Probing fingers pushed their way between her legs, and boldly traced over the fabric of her underwear.

The action was not exactly unanticipated, but for Kamui to be so straight forward was.  
Ame released the blade in her hand, opting to grab his wrist instead.  
Along with the clatter of the steel hitting the pavement of the bathroom, forced moans escaped her lips.  
Releasing her wrist, Kamui allowed his free hand to snake around her ribs.  
The woman was pressing herself into him; squirming against his touch.  
She grasped both of his wrist tightly, weakly pulling at the hand against her.  
Her reaction was almost as interesting as his.  
Small pants of pleasure caused excitement to course through him, and he tilted his head to the side as Ame leaned back, allowing her head to fall on his shoulder.  
"K- Kamui..."  
His name was a barely even a gasp, and her hand slipped from his arm to the fabric of his pants.  
"Cut it out..." She groaned, moving her hips against his hand. Though she was once cold, her body now burned with lust.

Composure was such a tedious thing to hold at a time like this.  
How could you try to kill somebody who was so very obviously teasing you in such a manner.  
Ame never anticipated such an outcome.  
If Kamui continued, she wouldn't be able to contain herself, yet he seemed oblivious to her internal torment.  
"Ame... You're wet..." Not so oblivious after all. She bit down on her lower lip, as the man pulled her panties away.  
The sound of ripping fabric filled the air, and her back arched as his fingers continued to tease her.  
Without warning, the man twisted her around, and their lips collided.  
Hungrily kissing the woman, Kamui dropped his hands to the back of her thighs, and scooped her up.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tugging his hair loose.  
The man carried her to the bed, and practically dropped her, not bothering to be gentle.  
Ame smirked up at him as he lowered himself over her, but then peered up at the air vent.

A loud snap sounded, and she rolled over on top of him as long blade slipped through the grating of the vent.  
Neither of them paid the trap any mind as it shot into the mattress, and Ame tugged Kamui's shirt open.  
Leaning down, she stole his lips, tugging at his pants.  
Kamui pushed her chocolate hair behind one of her ears, and she lightly snickered at him, pulling back.  
"Don't think you can distract me- This wont change my plans..." Her voice was low, and noticeably softer then usual.  
After taking a short moment to try to understand the odd tone she was using, the man peered at the blade for a moment, and frowned up at her.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"I have my ways..." She sighed, tracing her nails over his skin.  
A light yelp of surprise escaped the woman, as he rolled back over her, pinning her arms to the bed.  
"Such as?" The man's red hair hung in her face, and she gazed up at him donning an amused expression.  
"I don't reveal my tactics to the enemy." Ame stated, and a smug grin curled her lips.  
Kamui placed his lips to her neck, and the woman pressed her body against his.  
"The enemy?" Kamui murmured and Ame shifted her gaze, unable to stifle the small moans he seemed to be demanding.  
The man somehow managed to work his clothes off, and Ame willingly allowed him to move between her legs.  
Still reduced to nothing but breathy pants, Ame gasped when Kamui pushed inside of her.  
"K- Kamui-" Before she could complete her sentence her moved his lips to hers, roughly pushing against the woman.  
One of his hands moved from her wrist, and he snaked his arm around the small of her back.  
Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Ame tried to free her other wrist; moaning into his lips.

"You let the enemy do this sort of thing to you?" Ame didn't even attempt to answer, she was preoccupied with his motions against her.  
Once again, the Yato did not bother in being gentle with the woman, and she loved every second of it.  
Her body writhed in ecstasy, and she dug her nails in Kamui's shoulder earning a low growl.  
Releasing her second wrist, his hand grasped her neck, and he offered a light affectionate squeeze before sliding it to her shirt.  
Too many times had he issued her a new one, only to rip it again.  
But in such a moment he really didn't care, the warmth of her body seemed to beckon him further and he only wanted more.  
Slamming into the woman, he felt her already tight walls spasm as he pulled the fabric of the shirt away.  
A loud groan escaped Ame, and her lips seemed to vibrate against his.  
She bit down on his lower lip, almost painfully, as her free hand wrapped around his thigh.  
She was pulling him deeper, asking for more; and he happily obliged allowing his motions to grow violent.

Ame's voice reflected the change, and she broke the kiss off to cry out in what he could only assume to be delight.  
Though she was unable to control the moans, she brought her lips to Kamui's neck, pushing the red locks of his hair to the opposite shoulder.  
Placing her lips against his skin, she wiggled against the man as he pounded against her.  
A low, breathless groan filled her ears, when she tightened her teeth around his skin.  
"Ame- If you-"  
Incapable of continuing his statement, Kamui moaned again as her tongue slid across her neck.  
What was she doing? It was obvious that she was trying to make him come; with that squirming, and the biting...  
Her leg wrapped around the back of his, and she pulled him deeper yet, only furthering the pace of his already rapid heartbeat.  
The only way to prolong the experience was to slow down, but once he started to, Ame gripped him tighter, and a pleading tone filled the air.  
"Kamui- Don't... I need you-" Her voice was barely a pant. Fuck- he couldn't resist.  
Need? She needed him? To keep on? It was too tempting, too much.  
Losing himself, Kamui increased his stokes, elevating his pleasure and hers as well.  
A long, low groan sounded, and Ame leaned back, her body tensing around him.  
She pulled herself tightly against him, gasping his name, and pushing him over the edge.  
Toes curling, Kamui slammed into her one last time before releasing, and joining her in her ecstasy.  
The sudden head rush caused him to collapse over Ame, and she wrapped her arms around him; softly stroking his back.  
Exhausted, Kamui sighed in satisfaction as Ame lightly pushed his hair to one side.  
After lightly kissing his forehead, she laid back panting.

A moment passed, and Kamui lifted himself up.  
He pulled the sword out of the bed and threw it to the ground.  
Ame barely even glanced at him as he did so, and soon he was pulling her into the bed as usual.  
Sweat glistened on their skin, and Ame glanced up at him as he started to lay back over her.  
"I think I left a mark on your neck..."  
The Yato raised his fingers to his skin. He knew where she was referring to, as he could still feel her touch.  
Shrugging lazily he laid back down, and the woman draped her arms over his back, snickering.  
"Consider yourself claimed..."

* * *

**A/N: I posted a long chapter today, instead of two, but hopefully I'll be able to catch up. Have to go to the doctor today -_-' Smh.**


	22. A Favor

In the middle of the night, Kamui awoke to the sound of the door opening.  
The woman underneath him was still sleeping, so it obviously wasn't her...  
He turned to face the door, slightly surprised to see is friend's silhouette.  
"Kamui- there's been a spat in the dining hall." Abuto must not have realized that he wasn't alone.  
After shifting his gaze to Ame, he nodded.  
"Alright- I'll be right there..." Though Kamui tried to sound normal, he couldn't conceal his embarrassment.  
Abuto took a step towards him only furthering his panic.  
"What's wrong?" The older man asked, flipping the light on.  
It wasn't until a small, sleepy ground filled the air that he realized exactly what was wrong.  
Kamui gazed down at Ame wide eyed, and the woman stirred beneath him.  
Abuto froze in place; donning the same expression as Kamui, only more startled.  
Opening a single eye, Ame frowned up at Kamui.  
"What?" She asked reaching up and pulling the man back down.

"Wait-"  
"Erm... I see you're... Occupied at the moment... I'll uh, I'll take care of... It... For you..."  
Immediately turning around Abuto rushed back to the door, and both Ame, and Kamui leaned up.  
"What the-"  
"No- No it's okay! I'll be right there!" Kamui called after the man, cutting Ame off. The door was already closed.  
Abuto had hurried from the room after gaping at the scene before him.  
Ame peered at the door wide eyed, before shifting her attention to Kamui.  
"That was... Uh... I- I don't..." Unable to come up with a good response to the situation, Ame shook her head.  
"Shit..." Murmuring the word she crawled from under Kamui, and he watched her as she did.  
"No, you just wait here. It'll only take a second..." He sighed, standing up as well.

Ame peered at him obviously doubting his words. The situation only made things more awkward, and she crossed her arms.  
"It's probably best if we don't get caught like that again... It could cause some less then desirable reactions..."  
Rolling his eyes, Kamui lightly nudged her back into the be. Though it was light to him, she fell back, and glared up at the man.  
"You can't do that sort of thing if you expect to leave... Keep it up and I won't let you."  
Her words were met with a smirk, and the man pulled a pair of black pants over himself.  
Kamui walked to the door and peered at her one last time before leaving.

* * *

Alone, Ame decided to try to relax but the thought of Abuto walking in on them was unsettling.  
'If he gets the wrong idea... It's not like we're together of anything. It's just sex, right?'  
Sighing to herself, Ame traced her fingers over the sheets around her.  
There was nothing to worry about if she wanted to go back to her room, right?  
Because Kamui obviously didn't care about her; just needed some form of release... Right?  
Gazing around the room, Ame decided to leave.  
She pulled her clothes on (minus a ripped shirt), and took one of the plain black ones from Kamui's drawers.  
The fabric smelled like him, and she didn't want to acknowledge that fact.  
There was always something compelling about a man who seemed to naturally have a musky aroma.  
Well that and a faint hint of sweat.  
_'He really must work hard...'_ Shifting her gaze Ame pulled the shirt over herself, and moved to the door.  
As long as Kamui didn't pass her on the way out she would be able to make it back to her room. And even if he did- he wouldn't mind... Right?

The halls were packed with various Yato, and they all seemed to be yelling their own things.  
Maybe this was about that fight or something? Slipping through the crowd, Ame could see her door.  
The spat appeared to still be going on, and Kamui was standing off to the side watching two large men yelling at each other.  
Though she was unconcerned with the idiots who were about to destroy one another's faces, Ame recognized one of the Yato.  
The blue haired man who had loaned her a lighter was leaned against the wall, while some large Yato accused him of stealing some form of magazine.  
A magazine which appeared to be on the ground behind the crowd of people. How petty...  
Sighing to herself Ame walked to the magazine and scooped it off of the grey tile.  
She walked to the men, and the crowd stopped as she pulled the cigarette from her acquaintance's hand.  
"Oi- You mean this dirty hentai book?"

The woman held the magazine over her chest, and placed the smoke to her lips.  
All eyes were on her, as she flipped through the pages.  
Ame stepped in front of the blue haired Yato who was eying her curiously.  
The opposing man's face flushed as she stopped on a particular picture of some naked girl holding a waitress tray.  
Gazing at the bald man, she offered a slight smirk.  
"Sorry, I found it in the cafeteria and got curious... Didn't know who it belonged to, so I- well. That's not important..."  
Snickering, she extended the book towards the man, ignoring the stunned expressions she was receiving.  
The man's jaw dropped and he took the book from her. Ame handed the cigarette back to her friend, and discreetly winked.  
Owing somebody a favor wasn't her thing, so if she could stop the fight, and get out of possibly having to do something in the future, well; two birds, one stone.

Placing a palm on the once accosting Yato's chest, she allowed a sly smile to curl her lips.  
"You really should be more careful with your things. You never know who could... Utilize your materials."  
The woman chuckled and started away, walking back to her room.  
Once the door closed, she heard low murmurs, accompanied with foot steps.  
The crowd dispersed, and she crawled into the air vent, replacing the grating in front of herself.  
A light laugh parted her lips at the thought of the men on the ship thinking that she was of questionable orientation.  
Almost an hour passed, and she started to doze off. Until her door opened.

Kamui had been watching her "Damage Control" and now he was curious as to why she didn't listen to him.  
He was going to let the men fight it out, but she solved the issue without a single punch being thrown.  
Maybe it was a woman thing... He pulled the air vent open, and Ame scowled at him.  
"What?" She lazily asked.  
"I told you to stay in the room." Kamui grinned, pulling her out of the small opening.  
"Damn it- I just got comfortable! You can't just drag me out of my bed!"  
Lightly chuckling at the stubbornness of her words, Kamui shook his head.  
"I just did." He stated, scooping her up.  
"I wasn't done sleeping, so you're gonna have to come back."

Ame groaned in protest, but he ignored the woman for the most part.  
Honestly, Kamui didn't care if the men on his ship got the "wrong idea". If you thought about it, it was the right idea.  
Anyway, he had to explain to Abuto that him and the human were somewhat of a pair.  
Without really being a pair.  
Not the normal kind, mind you- the kind that one is always going to try to kill the other, and the other is going to indulge the first one's attempts. Well, that and the fact that Abuto laughed at the mark on his neck.  
The older man had raised an eyebrow and a large grin curled his lips.  
"It's good, huh?" He had asked, and Kamui had grown slightly embarrassed.  
Needless to say, after discussing the unanticipated circumstance, Kamui had attempted to solve the dispute.  
Firstly, he had to find the cause, but that's when Ame showed up.

The Yato scooped Ame up, and though she was still slightly sleeping she gripped his shoulder.  
"What are you, prince charming or something?" Snickering at the words, Ame tucked her head into his chest.  
Kamui peered down at her curiously, before allowing a small smirk to take him as well.  
When he entered the hall, the men on his ship gaped at the pair seemingly amazed.  
Confused expressions had taken all of his men, yet it didn't bother him in the slightest.  
At least the men knew not to try anything with the woman.

Upon reaching his room, Kamui laid Ame down in the bed. She gazed up at him, unable to stop smirking.  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were starting to develop feelings for me..."  
The statement caught the man off guard and he frowned down at her. Feelings? Was that what was happening?  
Was he starting to..? No. It couldn't be... It was just- Wait, what was it?What sort of relationship did they have?  
He wasn't sure, but the snide remark which had probably been intended as a joke really made him think.  
In the past, such a thing had never even been a possibility. And even now, the thought of developing feelings had never occurred to him.  
Now he would have to find out exactly what this was. But how do you discover your standings with somebody?  
Or your perception of them? Is it even possible to label such an odd relationship with a conventional title?


	23. And We Are

The next morning when Kamui awoke, Ame was coming from the shower.  
When her hair was wet, it looked wavy, and he couldn't help but stare as she walked to the bed in nothing but a towel.  
"I need to buy some more clothes... Hand washing is annoying."  
The woman sighed the words, and grabbed her old clothes from the floor beside the bed.  
Sitting up, Kamui pointed to his dresser by the door.  
"There should be something that could fit you over there." He stated, offering a smile.  
Eying the man she nodded, and muttered a small thanks.

When Ame reached the drawers, she pulled the handle of the top one, and found a pair of loose black sweat pants.  
Much like the ones Kamui had worn the night before. She also helped herself to his boxers, and a dark red shirt.  
An oval shaped mirror hung on the wall above the dresser, and as she pulled the pants on, Ame watched Kamui get up and walk to her side.  
After she strapped her bra on the man stopped behind her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
Confused, Ame peered at him through the glass, stopping.  
He seemed to be studying the both of them in the mirror, and Ame frowned.  
"What?" She asked, as he placed his chin on her shoulder.  
"I don't know..." The man sighed, and his tone reflected his indecisiveness. Yet what he was trying to figure was unclear.  
Kamui wrapped his other arm around Ame's ribs, and continued to stare at them.  
laying the shirt on the dresser, she continued to look at the man.  
"What is it? What are you trying to see?"  
When he didn't answer, she placed her hands over his, wrapping her arms around herself.  
The woman leaned to the side, and Kamui raised his chin. They locked their eyes together, neither of them speaking.  
_'Is he... Trying to see what we look like together..?'  
_

Kamui quickly stole her lips, yet when he finished kissing her,he returned his gaze to the window.  
Perplexed, Ame raised one of her hands to his shoulder behind her.  
"Erm... Kamui... Are you trying to establish whether or not we look good together?"  
The man peered down at her, with and expression that read 'deer in headlights'.  
Sighing, Ame pulled his hand from her hip, and raised it to her lips.  
"Don't worry about it..." She lightly kissed said hand before moving away from him; grabbing the shirt.  
The man watched her as she moved. Slipping the shirt over her head Ame took the towel to the bathroom, and hung it up.

Unsure of what to make of her words, Kamui followed behind her.  
Though the man was still naked, he didn't bother with clothes.  
It seemed more important to decipher her statement.  
"Why not?" He asked, and she turned to face him.  
"Huh?"  
"Why not worry about it?"

Shifting her gaze, Ame sighed. She stepped in front of him, and wrapped her arms round his shoulders.  
"Because, you don't consider somebody like me a serious relationship. I'm trying to kill you."  
Taken aback, Kamui frowned.  
"But... You said you'd consider-"  
"If I'm around that long. There's millions of other women out there Kamui.  
They would probably appreciate you more then I. Also, they would revel in your strength.  
I'm only here for one reason..."  
Though the woman placed soft kiss on his collar bone, that didn't help sooth the man one bit.  
She started away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her hips.  
The woman tried to wiggle away, but his grip was too tight.  
Despite the fact that she cried out in protest, Kamui refused to release her.  
Captured, Ame gave up in escaping the man.  
"What?" She groaned, and Kamui pulled her against himself.  
"So you don't consider this serious?" He asked sounding all too disappointed.  
"Kamui- How many times do I have to explain?! I'm trying to kill you!"  
"But I don't mind..." He pouted and Ame internally writhed in guilt.

It wasn't fair! Why was it that he could pull off the sulking puppy expression as if it was second nature?!  
He was a killer! That shouldn't be one of his expressions!

"I'm _going_ to kill you! How can that not bother you?! How can you even consider this a relationship?!"  
"Oh. Okay..." Releasing the woman, Kamui moped back to the bed, flashing her the crestfallen kitten face.  
_'WHY?! Why is he doing this to me?!'_

Sighing, Ame dropped her head. She walked to the man's side, and stared at him.  
Kamui was sitting on the edge of the mattress, pouting at the carpet.  
_'Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn him!'  
_

Pushing him back, Ame sat on his lap, placing her knees on the bed.  
He peered up at her still pouting, and she tried to glare at him; yet failed.  
An undeniably guilty expression took her, and she sighed.  
"Kamuiii..."  
No response. Fuck.  
"I'm not saying that everything we've done means nothing...  
I _am_ saying that having a relationship would be hard if your girlfriend, or wife- Whatever you're thinking- is trying to kill you.  
Could you imagine coming home to a plethora of traps? To have to watch your back every second when you're in your own house?"

Shifting his gaze, he nodded.  
"We could set certain days for you to try... Like Sunday and Wednesday or something..."  
Frowning, Ame stared at the man in confusion. He was really serious.  
He actually wanted to try making whatever they had going on into a relationship, and scheduling her attempts at murdering him in some horrible fashion.  
The woman sighed again. Though it was true that she enjoyed his company, the thought of actually becoming more with her prey...  
Sleeping with the man wasn't the plan. Dating him was even farther out of character.  
"I- I don't know Kamui... It's not a good idea..."  
"What about Monday, and Thursday?" He asked innocently.  
Almost laughing at his naivety, Ame placed a hand over her mouth.  
Standing up, the woman placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well, you better watch out... Today is Thursday..."  
She flashed him a humorous smirk, and he immediately perked up.  
The man grinned at her, and stood up as well, offering no warning before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Later on that evening the ship had landed.  
Kamui went out to search for a man, and Ame went clothes shopping.  
The life on this planet was in a humanoid shape, so she could at least find somethings to fit her.  
Clothes for Humans were never too hard to find, you just had to ask around.  
After about an hour of searching Kamui felt the urge to use the bathroom.  
The man rushed back to the ship and to his room. He made it just in time, but the moment he sat down he heard some odd ticking sound.  
_'A watch?'_ He wondered, allowing his eyes to wander over the plain white tile.  
It didn't make sense. There was never any ticking in his bathroom before...

The man barely had enough time to react as the wall behind him exploded.  
He clutched his pants and ran from the bathroom as the toilet practically shattered.  
After taking a moment to examine the damage, he decided to have some of his men take care of it...  
And use the public bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Helloo :)**

**Thank you for your concern about my trip to the doctor, it's not anything serious. I just hate doctors... Xp**  
**Not really. I hate_ going_ to the doctor. Lol Enjoy!**


	24. The Survivor

Another day of searching passed, and when Kamui returned to the ship Ame was standing at the window.  
The sun was setting, and the woman dreamily gazed at the sky. Though he was tired, Kamui decided to join her.  
He walked to Ame's side, and placed a hand on her back.  
She was leaning onto the rail, and didn't even turn to face him.  
He always sounded the same when he approached, she had known it was him.  
"How'd it go?" She asked in a voice which sounded just as zoned-out as she looked.  
She he didn't respond, the woman turned to gaze at him.  
"Hm?" She asked, and he offered a slight nod.  
"Nobody is ever as strong as they say." The man sighed, and Ame offered small smile.  
Standing straight, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Have you ever though that to other people, the ones you hunt are strong? In their own ways of course- people can be strong emotionally, or in a sense of courage... It's not all physical. Also, maybe those men are strong, but you're just much stronger. You want to be the strongest right? Well consider yourself accomplished."  
Leaving it at that Ame walked away. Kamui stared after her, contemplating her words. Huh. He'd never really thought of it like that.

* * *

As Ame moved towards her room, she ignored the obvious stares of curiosity from the Yato in the halls.  
It wasn't until she heard loud laughter, accompanied with a man's voice that she stopped.  
"Ame! I've come to save you! hurry up! Lets go!" Somebody called.  
Such a familiar voice could not be ignored. Rushing back the way she came, Ame flew past Kamui, who watched her curiously.  
After a short moment he decided to follow. The man watched her round a corner and a small gasp sounded.  
When he saw what she was looking at he couldn't help but echo her, and frown in confusion.  
A man stood- rather SAT on the floor of the community bath. He had no legs. And one arm.  
How did he get there?! His head was wrapped up, and he appeared to be growling at the surrounding Yato.

"Corporal!" Ame gasped, and the man waved to her.  
"Hurry! We've got to go! Pick me up!" The man called.

One of the Yato men tried to touch him, and he snapped his teeth at the man's hand.  
"I'll bite your fucking neck off! Stay back! You monsters leave her alone!" Turning back to Ame he extended his one arm.  
"Lieutenant! Have they defiled you?! Have they harmed you?!"

Glancing at Kamui, Ame immediately wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hide her lie from the man.  
"Erm... No... They haven't..." Her voice had grown ridiculously awkward and she took a step towards the man.  
"H- How did you get here?!" She asked, and before he could answer a Yato kicked him into the bathtub.  
The man flew through the air exactly the way a slab of concrete wouldn't, yet sunk the way one would.  
He started to splash about, and though Ame lunged forth to save him the crew members restrained her.  
"What the fuck! Assholes! Why the hell would you-"  
"We're doin' him a favor sweetie. Don't worry- it's painless." A large man interrupted.  
Growling in frustration Ame continued to push forward.  
"Painless?! He's thrashing all over the place! And he's only got one arm!" She sneered.

The three men held her back, and Ame continued to struggle until the man ceased moving. Fuck.  
Completely enraged, she kicked the large man who had caused this in the back of his knee.  
When he fell to the ground, she slammed her fist into his neck, and he immediately grasped his wind pipe.  
Various Yato backed away from the scene, as she kicked the man in the face, and proceeded to stomp his head once he fell.  
He didn't stand a chance. When she was positive that he was either dead, or probably would be in the next hour, she turned to the other two.  
Though they back up, she was not letting them get away. Not at all.  
The man on the ground had a switch blade in his pocket.  
Pulling said knife from the fabric of the man's pants Ame opened the blade, and pushed towards the other two.  
They seemed hesitant, yet that quickly faded once she stabbed one, and slashed his throat open. Two down.  
The third man opted to fight, instead of be killed running.  
He punched towards her, and Ame dodged, yet before they could continue she was being snatched away.  
Her and the Yato she had been fighting turned to face the one who interfered only to find Kamui dragging her down the hall, grinning darkly.  
"Captain!" Ame groaned, trying to break free of his grasp.  
He held the back of her shirt, yet if she tried to move, she would most likely fall

"Kamui!" She begged, trying to get back to the fight.  
Exasperated, she thrust the knife towards Kamui.  
He quickly caught her blade, and pushed her against the wall.  
Without warning, he crashed his lips into hers, ignoring the shocked men around them.  
Still angered, Ame stomped on his foot, and shoved him back.  
"Damn it! I was busy!" She exclaimed, yet Kamui didn't care.  
When he moved back towards her, she punched him, and he maintained a sinister smirk.

"Do you _really_ want to start this here? You know you wont win..." His voice was alarmingly low, yet Ame was enraged.  
He hadn't even tried to help her! Snarling at the man, Ame watched his every move.  
A small crowd formed around them, and they glared at one another. So romantic.  
"You are not my target. Get out of the way." Sneering the words, Ame started to move back towards the bathing area.  
Of course, Kamui wasn't going to let her kill another of his men. He followed behind her, growing annoyed.  
If she wanted to fight, she could just fight him.  
Well, that's what he was thinking, but Ame wanted the man who had assisted in terminating the one remaining crew member of her ship.  
When Kamui gripped her shoulder, she whipped around and punched him again.  
He blocked a second punch, and tripped the woman.  
When she hit the ground she hooked her foot behind his leg and knocked him off balance as well.

The Yato around them started to cheer for their captain, of course, as the two engaged in some form of grappling match.  
Kamui pinned Ame to the ground, and she bucked her hips knocking him off.  
The woman swung the knife at him, but he evaded the blade, and grabbed her hand.  
She cried out in pain as he tightened his grip, forcing her to disarm herself.  
Though she dropped the knife, she didn't give up, and attempted to elbow him.  
When he blocked the attack, Kamui felt himself snap.  
She was too persistent, and while he had to be gentle so not to hurt her, her constant fighting was too much to ignore.  
Eyes widening, Kamui shoved her back. The crowd parted, as Ame slid over the floor and into the wall.  
Though pain shot through her she stood up, and kicked Kamui in the chest.  
He grabbed her leg, and snatched her down to his level.  
Crying out in surprise, Ame attempted to kick him again, and pull her leg away.  
She crawled in the opposite direction, yet Kamui pulled her back.  
Instead of attacking the woman like she expected, the man roughly pushed his lips to hers.  
She shoved against him, but he gave her no chance to break away.  
The man firmly held her in place, and soon, she was kissing him back.  
Gripping his shirt, Ame moaned into the man's lips as he forced his way between her legs.

The men around them fell silent, some gasping.  
Apparently, nobody knew what the hell was going on.  
Soon, Abuto walked over to them.  
"Erm... Kamui- You might want to take this to your room..." He suggested, as Ame wrapped an arm around the man.  
"Oi! Idiots! Cut it out!" Abuto yelled upon realizing that he was being ignored.

Standing up, the two continued to practically ravish each other.  
Ame glanced in the direction of the room as Kamui walked her backwards into a wall.  
The man tugged a nearby door open and they slipped into a closet.

Clearing his throat. Abuto turned to the Yato who had gathered around.  
They were all now wide eyed, and slack jawed; unsure of what to make of the odd display of... Affection?  
"Alright- Go back to whatever the hell you were doing! Shows over!"  
The older man commanded, and the Yato all peered at the wall of the room which was now making odd slamming noises, and seemed to be practically shaking.  
Loud moans filled the air, as well as what could only be assumed to be cleaning supplies falling to the ground.  
Abuto cleared his throat again, placing his fist in front of his mouth.  
"Damn it! GO!" He shouted, forcing an awkward scowl, and the men slowly began to walk away.


	25. To Kill a Yato

Almost a week had passed, and Ame spent most nights with Kamui.  
Though she could be pretty cruel with her words at times, he was starting to understand the woman.  
Well, sort of. Whenever things didn't go his way, Kamui could easily pull off pouting to change the circumstances.  
Though the woman had been through academy and been hardened through the years, she was weak against his expressions.  
Haha. He was superior. Yet another not so hard day passed. Kamui slayed a man who had for some reason been seeking him.  
It was a rather unusual predicament, as most of the time Kamui had to do the hunting, but welcomed nonetheless.

Ame stood by the window, watching the ship raise from the ground.  
Seeing his lover, Kamui walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her hips.  
Though he was sprinkled with blood, she never seemed to mind.  
"How'd it go?" She asked, not even bothering to look at him.  
Despite her slight aloof manner, she raised a hand to his shoulder; gripping his sleeve.  
"It was fun." Kamui stated, grinning. Ame nodded slowly, and turned to face him.  
She fixed her hazel eyes on the man, and leaned back into the rail.  
"Glad to know it..." The woman raised a hand to his cheek, and wiped some blood away.  
"Guess there's no point in only getting one drop, huh? Doesn't make much of a difference when you're soaked in it..."  
She wiped another bit, and the scenery behind her changed from a sunny day overlooking a lake to an impossibly blue sky.  
Instead of answering, Kamui just offered a smile, and released her.  
"Taking a shower." He stated, and she nodded, crossing her arms.

* * *

When the Yato returned to his room, he was surprised to find no traps, it was Thursday, Ame never skipped a day.  
Well, Kamui had talked her into skipping Monday for some "play time" but she vowed to pick a random day to catch him off guard.  
A safe shower was practically impossible, yet there were once again no traps.  
Growing suspicious, Kamui gazed around the shower, expecting something- anything to pop out no nowhere.  
If nothing happened, that was probably a bad sign.  
No, that was definitely a bad sign, as it only meant something horrible would occur in the near future.  
Ame had seemed distant... She only made that face when she though she had something really good planned... Shit.  
She could be a wild card at times, making a string of horrible event pass when only given a toothbrush, and some baking soda.  
And she wasn't brushing her teeth... Or cleaning.

Moving to his room, Kamui hesitantly walked to his dresser.  
When he opened the drawers, he leaned back, taking care to keep out of the way of any form of unanticipated danger.  
Yet there was still no death provoking arrangement. Now he was worried. Was it that she had given up?  
Could she have found somebody else to kill?! Or maybe this was her way of saying she needed a break...  
After pulling his clothes on, Kamui rushed back to the window. Ame was guiltily gazing at the stars with her arms crossed.  
She appeared to be slightly grieved, and though her profile was cute, Kamui couldn't focus on that.  
"Ame!"

She turned to face him wide eyed, as if he had caught her in the midst of some scandalous act.  
The woman watched him as he stepped to her side, her expression unchanging.  
Though most men would be happy that their girlfriend had stopped trying to kill them, Kamui was... Strange.  
A simple question like "hey, uh, noticed you are trying to heinously murder me today... What's goin' on there?" would probably not be spoken in such a casual tone, (If ever spoken at all) by anybody, but this Yato was different.

"Where are your traps? Why haven't you set anything up?"  
Shifting her gaze Ame sighed.  
"Why are you questioning me? Do you doubt my intent?"  
Turning back towards the rail Ame fixed her gaze on the many passing bits of dust in space.  
"What's going on?" Kamui asked, and Ame shook her head.  
"Everything is normal, Captain."  
Shaking his head, Kamui turned the woman to face himself.  
"Normal? You're calling me Captain! And you haven't tried to kill me!"

Ame glanced at a few passing men, not particularly fond of the idea of the Yato knowing she was there to kill their Captain.  
Sighing, she placed a hand on his chest.  
"Calm down..." Leaving it at that, Ame walked away.  
Completely confused, and slightly alarmed, Kamui watched her leave.  
When the woman was out of sight, he started back towards his room.  
Something was wrong. He just knew it. But there was no evidence...

* * *

Hours had passed, and Kamui laid in his bed. Alone.  
It was odd, to actually sleep alone after him and Ame started their relationship, or whatever you may call it.  
Still, there were occasional nights that she decided to stay awake and roam the ship.  
She seemed to be lost in thought most of the day, and though it made her appear to be distant at times, it became apparent that she was always paying attention.  
The woman claimed that it was a side effect of war. Now if only Kamui could get her to talk about these wars, or herself.  
He knew she had to be older then him, probably by only a few years. He also knew that she didn't communicate with her family.  
Ame had mused that they probably thought she was dead, and if she called them most likely they would be scared.  
But he didn't know why a simple call would have that effect.  
He guessed it was for the better though, as relationships such as theirs could be seen as taboo.  
The woman wasn't picky about food, or anything else for that matter.  
Most of the time, she seemed to just breeze along, only wasting thought or time on either him, or her schemes.  
If Kamui ever asked her a question about herself, she wouldn't give straight answers.  
Instead, the woman would ask him what he though, or for his assumptions.

As Kamui turned over in his bed he sighed. While Ame wasn't a hard woman to get along with, she was elusive and for the most part silent.  
He wished she would speak more, but any time he brought it up she would snicker and say "In due time".  
Not very informative. Drifting off, the man felt himself relax.  
Hopefully in the morning, Ame would slip into his bed as usual, and he could sleep in with her.  
Not even ten minutes passed before Kamui awoke. The sound of rushing air filled the room, and a cool wind graced his skin.  
Chalking it up to the air conditioning, he willed himself to go back to sleep. But something about the wind... It smelled funny.  
Like chemicals. Upon opening his eyes, Kamui felt immediate panic surge inside of himself.  
A ghastly white cloud was seeping into his room from the air vent over head. It was blowing right on him.  
Wide eyed, Kamui jumped to his feet. The man rushed straight towards the door, barely managing to pull a robe over himself.  
If the plume of smog wasn't alarming enough the doorknob broke off in his hands. Shit.  
After trying to replace said doorknob the man dashed to the bathroom, only to find that even that room was quickly filling with smoke.

Back at the door, Kamui decided to just break it open.  
He shoved against it with an open palm, and said door shot back providing a safe escape.  
Apparently only his room was the one filling up with the toxic gas.  
Though he knew he should be t least alarmed, Kamui couldn't help but smile.  
Something so unexpected was fun, and even if it seemed extreme at the moment, the fact that Ame had set up a trap showed that she still cared.

When he found the woman, she was walking the halls as usual.  
A smirk curled her lips as Kamui approached.  
"Ame! I thought you had given up."  
Shaking her head, she peered up at the man, ignoring the various Yato in the halls.  
"Of course not."  
"But where do I sleep now?" He asked, unable to contain the wide grin curling his lips.  
"It should wear off in an hour of so..." The woman stated, crossing her arms.  
Sighing, she glanced over the men on the ship.  
"If only you had fallen asleep faster... I thought I'd timed it right too... But I'll join you when it's finished."  
Peering down at the woman, Kamui was met with a slight smirk.  
For some reason he couldn't help but think she was relieved that he escaped.  
That she had been worried about him earlier.


	26. Punishment

"Where are we going now?"  
Ame and Kamui stood at the window as per usual. Tightening his arms around the woman, Kamui placed his chin on her shoulder.  
The woman's question remained unanswered for a moment, probably due to the fact that Kamui didn't exactly want to answer.  
Of course, nothing was wrong, he just didn't want her to get worried.  
Staring at a passing planet, Kamui tried to think of the best way to word his response.  
"Well, we've been challenged. So we're headed to a small planet called Catsune. When we get there, don't leave the ship. Everybody is coming with me."  
Ame leaned to the side, peering at Kamui. When the woman had gone shopping, she had only bought some more tactical clothes.  
Baggy cargo pants, both khaki and green, and black shirts.

Kamui tried to ignore the curious stare she held, opting to focus on the stars.  
"Everybody is going?"  
Slowly nodding in response, Kamui tried to act as if it was normal.  
But Ame wasn't falling for it. She had been on the ship for almost an entire month, she knew better.  
Instead of pushing the subject, Ame decided to silently ponder the severity of the situation.  
There had to be more to it then Kamui was telling her. Had to be. She was positive that he was leaving something out.  
"How long until we get there?" Her voice was low, and Kamui glanced at her for a second before averting his azure gaze.  
"The morning." Kamui stated.  
Ame slightly nodded, placing her fist to her lips. Something was going on. And there was only one way for her to find out what it was.

* * *

Returning to his room, Kamui flipped the light on. For some reason the room was unbearably hot, and as a result he was starting to sweat.  
The rest of the ship hadn't been this way... Removing his shirt, Kamui walked to a standing fan in the corner of the room.  
After moving it to the foot of the bed and aiming it towards his usual spot he turned it to the highest setting, but it didn't start.  
Realizing that the wall switch must be off, he walked back to the switch, and flipped the second lever.  
The fan started, and as it's speed increased it started to violently shake as though it was experiencing it's own personal earthquake.  
Frowning in confusion Kamui watched said fan as it practically bounced from the floor. Not a good sign.  
Panicking, Kamui flipped the switch off, but the fan didn't stop.  
It continued to reflect some sort of impending doom, and Kamui rushed to it hoping that if he hit the off button it would cease.  
The buttons didn't seem to be working either and the cage around the blades fell.

Stepping away from the metal propeller, Kamui tried to devise a plan. He tugged the cord from the wall, yet it was too late.  
The fan blade shot across the room, flying through the air in a deadly manner.  
For some reason it curved, and started to fly back towards the Captain, and his jaw dropped. How the hell did she set this up?!  
Though Kamui moved the blade seemed to have a mind of it's own, chasing after him.  
Growing tired of trying to run from an inanimate object Kamui decided to smash it. And he did.  
The man kicked the fan blade, and it exploded. Ame was getting a little too creative now.

As soon as Kamui destroyed the bewitched propeller, Ame cracked his door open, laughing at him.  
"Did you like that one? It took two days to build a heat seeking device inside of it!"  
Frowning at the woman, Kamui placed a hand on his hip.  
"Heat seeking? It exploded!"  
"Yeah! I know!" Ame continued to laugh, as she made her way across the room and to Kamui's side.  
He returned her grin, before climbing into his bed.  
Though he had nothing planned for the night, the woman seemed to have something else in mind.  
"Ka~mui~" Walking to the foot of his bed, Ame started to slowly pull her clothes off, making sure that she had his full attention.  
Captivated by her slow seductive motions, Kamui watched Ame wide eyed.  
What had gotten into her? She was never this bold in the past.  
Peeling her bra away from her skin, Ame leaned onto the bed, and crawled towards Kamui.  
He felt his face begin to flush, due to the unexpected interaction.  
The room was already hot, but now his blood seemed to boil beneath his skin. If only he could open the window in space...

When Ame reached him, she held his sapphire eyes with her hazel, and stopped only breath away.  
"Are you busy tonight?" The words were barely a whisper, and Kamui attempted to swallow despite his dry mouth.  
"Uh, no..."  
"Good..." She breathed, connecting their lips.  
Closing his eyes Kamui brought his hand to her jaw, using his other to gather her dark hair which had been carelessly draped around her shoulders.  
He pushed it all to one side, and pulled Ame over himself. Kamui leaned back onto his elbow, and Ame broke her lips from his.  
The woman placed her lips beside his neck, and barely even brushed along his skin.

"Kamui, I have a favor to ask you..."  
Unable to quite concentrate on what she was saying, Kamui managed to murmur a simple "what".  
"I want to go with you all tomorrow..."

Half lidded eyes immediately snapping open, Kamui leaned to the side, turning to face to Ame.  
"What? _No_."  
Scowling at the man, Ame moved towards him again.  
"Please..?" She placed her lips against his arm, and started to trail back up to his neck.  
"No, Ame. You need to stay here." He answered, trying not to be swayed by her obviously manipulative use of sex.  
When Ame reached his neck, she stopped just below his ear; flicking her tongue across the sensitive flesh.  
"But Kamui... I'll do something new to you tonight... If you say yes..."  
Curiosity piqued inside of the man, and he shifted his gaze. It was going to be dangerous.  
He knew it was a bad idea. Though Ame had seen a few wars, they couldn't have been anything like what was going to happen in the morning.  
Not even remotely similar. But the temptation of something he hadn't experienced before...

"Alright..." He sighed, knowing that this was a horrible decision.  
The last thing he wanted was for her to be in the middle of what was bound to be a blood bath.  
Though she could hold her own against a few of his men, it would be much different tomorrow.  
Literally over a hundred men would be fighting at the same time, and he would have to focus on their leader.  
That would give him no chances to watch out for her...

His answer seemed to satisfy the woman, and she kissed a trail down his chest.  
When she reached his pants, she revealed the man, and he watched her every movement.  
Without warning, she wrapped her lips around him, earning a low gasp of pleasure.  
Ame's tongue flicked over his sensitive skin as she pumped her mouth around the man.  
Moaning, Kamui placed his hand on the back of her head, moving her faster.

Nearing his end, Kamui pulled her off of himself and shoved her back onto the bed.  
Ame still hadn't taken her panties off, and he ripped the light pink fabric away from her skin.  
Wasting no time, Kamui crawled over her, and pushed inside of the woman. A loud moan parted her lips, seeming to beg him for more.  
Though her mouth was good, nothing compared to her warmth, which always pulled him deeper; beckoned him to lose himself.  
Wrapping an arm around the woman, he pulled her up, bringing his lips to her neck.  
She draped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him against herself.  
The air was filled with combined moans of ecstasy, as Kamui increased his pace, slamming into the woman.  
Kamui held an oddly dark expression, and Ame pushed her lips to his in an attempt to lessen his gaze.  
Eagerly kissing her back, Kamui pushed her down onto the bed.  
His motions never halted as her grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head.  
Ame wrapped her legs around his waist, and lightly bit his lip.

The woman below him seemed to match his rhythm, and grinded against him, leading him over the edge.  
Pushing as deep as possible Kamui stopped. He broke his lips from hers, moving them beside one of her ears.  
"How dare you..." He growled, yet Ame was to busy in trying to make him continue.  
She squirmed against him, and Kamui obliged, mirroring her movements.

"Using this against me..." The man continued, and Ame moaned in response.  
Leaning away, Kamui gripped her hips, roughly pounding the woman with more force then he had ever used before.  
She clenched the covers, unable to take the pressure building inside of herself. Her back ached and she cried out, trying to contain herself.  
Though she was barely able to peer up at Kamui, she was sure his eyes had widened. He had lost control, and now she was losing herself as well.  
Ame's voice reflected the man's motions which managed to grow more violent; almost painful.  
Without warning, he pulled out of her, and flipped her onto her stomach.  
Kamui dragged her to the edge of the bed, only to shove back into the woman.  
She continued to grip the covers, as the man tightened his grasp on her hips.  
"Ka- Kamui!" Though Ame tried to call out to him, he didn't seem to hear her.  
Instead of responding he pulled her from the bed, standing her up against himself.  
Unable to oppose him, Ame grabbed Kamui's wrists as his hands began to slide across her stomach in opposite directions.  
The man grasped her chest, rolling her nipple between his fingers. His other hand moved to her clit, and he roughly teased her sensitive flesh.  
Unable to take any more, Ame felt her body tense. A forced rush of ecstasy washed over her, parting her lips.  
Ame tightened around Kamui, pushing him over the edge as well.  
The man groaned, and released inside of her, firmly holding the woman over himself.

When he finished, the tension that had built in his chest released, and he let Ame go.  
She practically collapsed onto the bed, and Kamui joined her. Moments passed, and the room seemed to burn around them.  
Sweat trailed down their bodies, as they panted. Leaning up, Kamui glanced at Ame.  
Though he hadn't exactly intended to be so rough with the woman, she shouldn't have used such a thing against him.  
Now she would be in danger, and there was no guarantee he would be able to protect her.  
Her hair clung to her skin, and she seemed to be gazing at the door.  
Grabbing the woman Kamui pulled her to the head of the bed.  
To his relief the air conditioning came on, and it wasn't some crazy form of poison smog.  
Cool air washed over the two, lulling them to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I can get another chapter posted for today, I was having a bit of trouble thinking of some good ideas.**  
**I know what I want to happen, just can't seem to write it :3**  
**So I will try to finish the next chapter, and tomorrow's as well.**  
**Hope you don't mind! It's late, and sleep deprivation has clouded my mind.**  
**Also, I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet, but Kamui and Ame's fate will be decided soon, resulting in the end.**  
**But it will be awesome. I promise. Lol.**  
**I'm not very good at ending stories, so please just bare with me. :)**


	27. War

When morning arrived, Kamui took a shower and got ready for the upcoming battle. The ship had landed only an hour before, and Ame was still sleeping. If he was lucky, she would stay that way until he returned. As the man pulled his clothes on, he heard the lieutenant in his bed stir. Not a good sign. It didn't take long for her to sit up, and peer at him. Glancing at her through the mirror, Kamui continued to wrap his forearms and hands.  
Without a word, Ame moved to the bathroom for a quick shower. She hadn't spoken to him all night. And had acted as though she didn't really want to be near him. Maybe he had been a bit too rough...

When she was finished, Kamui was ready to go. She had also finished dressing, and started towards the door.  
"Stay here." Kamui commanded, but she shook her head. Not offering a single word, Ame left the room. Kamui was close behind her, and he watched the woman walk down the hall. She paid him no mind, and for some reason headed in the opposite direction of her room.

Not bothering to follow her, Kamui turned in the opposite direction. Hopefully his men were ready as well. He would line them up in front of the hatch, and everybody would leave like the miniature army they were. Defeat was never an option, not even a possibility, and Kamui would make sure of that. They would be up against a group confident enough to challenge him face to face. One which he had heard about in the past. The race of Amanto looked almost mythological. Distinctly humanoid, yet... Different. The were larger then humans, and their skin seemed to sag on their visible bone. If that wasn't bad enough, they smelled terribly, and Kamui was thankful that his face was wrapped. That always came in handy.

His men were all crowded together by the exit, and Abuto stood by the hatch; facing them.  
"You ready?" The older man asked, and Kamui nodded. Excitement coursed through his veins, only furthering his anticipation. A good fight was a tedious thing to find, but he was sure that today he would have just that. Without a word, the hatch opened, and Kamui walked in front of his men. Everybody trailed behind him, and in the very back, Ame slipped into the crowd. The woman had pinned her hair up; hiding it under her hat. She had also wrapped her chest, and donned a baggy shirt. In other words; she blended in with the men, and no body seemed to notice her. It was obvious that Kamui didn't want her there, but she couldn't stay away. The woman had to know exactly how things went with him, and just wanted to get off of the ship for a change. There was always the possibility in finding new materials to use against Kamui as well.

Apparently the ship wasn't far from where they needed to be. Kamui led the men to a large abandoned looking building. It looked as though it could be a store, or a car dealership without the flash. Though the size of the place amazed Ame, she tried not to draw attention to herself. All of the men seemed to be completely focused on the task at hand, and though a few of them murmured back and forth between one another, they took care to be mindful of their surroundings. Once inside, Kamui stopped in the middle of a large room with an old wooden floor. A smell that only the dead could match filled the air. The place had no windows, and barely any light. Loose wires hung from the high ceilings, close enough to jump up and grab, and a few pillars supported the ceiling.  
The men stopped behind Kamui, who stood entirely still, expectantly watching the top of a moderately sized staircase.

The room had fallen so silent that Ame could hear the men beside her breathing, only causing anxiousness to swell inside of her. Soon a single figure stepped to the top of the stairs, seeming to have come from nowhere.  
_"Kamui..." _It's voice was low and raspy, almost sounding as toxic as the thing looked. Whatever the hell it was, Ame had never seen such a creature in all of her life. It's bones were visible through its sickly yellow skin, and it appeared to have no lips... Creepy. Not a single ounce of hair seemed to be on it's head, but Ame couldn't see it clearly as she was one of the farthest people away. Kamui didn't respond, he stared up at the thing not seeming to be fazed by it's grotesque appearance. A thick silence hung in the air, and soon more things crawled from the shadows of the room. The entire group was seemingly surrounded, and Ame watched the opposing Amanto carefully.

Kamui didn't turn to look at the Wistue which had surrounded the group. He had known how they would attack, this was planned. If anything, he was just happy that he was able to leave with the men before Ame joined them. Or so he thought. Without hesitation, he started towards the stairs, caring for nothing but the leader. He walked to the group of monsters and with a flick of his wrist sent no less then five of the things flying into a wall. As the Captain cleared a path, The Yato and their opponents seemed to be set off by some invisible force of Chaos. All around Ame, Men started to fight and tear at the things. Upon further inspection, the woman found that the things had claws, and fangs. Wonderful. And it just so happened that these things also had no obvious for of genitalia, hence their naked glory. Splendid.

It didn't take long for Ame to follow example, and the charged through the crowd, striking the beast from behind. Any who didn't see her coming were the best targets. Their numbers seemed to far out weigh the amount of men from the ship. The creatures moved in a surprisingly agile manner, and though most of the Yato men could easily pierce through their flesh with a single fist, the problem was catching them. Jumping up, Ame kicked one of the things in the head. Their skulls seemed to be weak, and the sound of a snapping bone filled the air. Or maybe it was just the steel toe in her boots. The woman had taken precaution, and wrapped blades onto her wrist; that way she could easily cut and slice without having to worry about dropping the weapon. Men cried out in pain, and exertion around her. So did the things, but it was more of a screech; similar to the sqwak of a bird. Punching one of the beasts in the neck, Ame knocked it's feet from under it. Surprisingly a black shoe stomped down on the head, finishing her kill. Glancing up, Ame found the smoker man smirking down at her. They nodded to each other in an unspoken agreement to team up. At least in the midst of such carnage, she would have somebody to watch her back.

Kamui made it up the stairs and to the leader of the group. The moment he made it to the top of the stairs, five of the things tried to attack while their master watched. Of course, even if they did practically dog-pile on top of the man, he easily dismembered the group; cutting them down with his hands. The one he had been aiming for watched as he did. And though it had no lips to show any expression but the gruesome hatred which all of the things held; he knew it was impressed. Smirking to himself, he lept towards it. The thing evaded his fist, and Kamui twisted around in an attempt to kick it. The room was filled with a war, one of the rawest form. Pure competition and aggression fueled his men, and he could hear their motions and effort. But something was slightly different. He could have sworn he could hear a woman too...

Regardless of the fact, Kamui refused to focus on anything but his opponent. The sly bastard seemed to slip away right before he could make contact. Growing frustrated, Kamui felt himself snap. This was going to be a long fight...


	28. Weak

The fighting continued for over two hours, and as Kamui assumed, it had quickly turned nto a blood bath. His men were doing a good job of keeping the Wistue from interrupting his fight with their leader. Most of the Yato seemed to have blocked off the stairs, and kill all who tried to interfere. Others were out in the crowd of never ending foes fighting from the inside. This particular race of Amanto proved to be lacking in intelligence, so to make up for their weakness they maintained a ridiculous number of fighters. It seemed that for every one they killed two more took it's place.

While Kamui and the boss slammed each other around, using anything n sight to harm the other, Ame and her partner used other tactics to slay the enemy. Group attacks proved useful, and the man was strong enough to launch her in the air giving her the opportunity to kick multiple enemies at once. All of the monsters were taller then her and the Yato, so this ability proved useful indeed. Once they fell men would take over from there. Ame's hat was lost when a large unexpected hand swiped her across her face. The smoker man practically jumped over her as she fell, and elbowed the beast to death. Her cheek burned where the claws had sliced her skin open, and Ame used her position on the ground as an advantage. She quickly swept six pairs of rancid looking yellow legs to the ground; to her teams delight. Not a single man hesitated to finish the kill. Back on her feet, Ame and her partner moved across the room, each taking out as many opponents as possible. Between him punching through their chests, and Ame slicing any vital points the enemy's number seemed to dwindle. But not for long. Soon tens of Wistue crawled from the shadows, replacing their fallen comrades.

Not a single member of Kamui's ship remained unharmed. Every man was bleeding in some way shape or form, yet they held their positions; only retaining a few casualties. Kamui slammed his opponent into the wall, only to find himself knocked to the floor. It was as if this one was invincible. It's skin was thick, and bones seemed to be made of iron. Kicking the thing in the knee he heard a long awaited snap. He had found a weak spot. Wide eyed, the man donned an eerie grin. Now all that was left was to finish it. The thing screeched in pain, and all of the Wistue in the room froze. While they paused, the Yato took advantage of their idiocy, slaying numerous amounts at once. But soon, twice as many crawled onto the war zone, heading straight to the stairs. All the Yato moved back towards their captain who was now grotesquely completing his objective.

Ame and her partner moved to the wall of Yato and together everybody tried to defend the Captain. Of course, he needed no help, but they would continue to hold the enemies back until instructed to do otherwise. Pain rippled through Ame as she was swiped across the back with a large pair of claws. She cried out, and quickly whipped around to jab the monster.

Kamui practically ripped the Wistue's leader to shreds, and turned to his men. He knew he heard Ame. Just knew it. The thought of her fighting with his men non-stop for three hours was not pleasant. Still in kill mode, he rushed into the battle with his men. Together they tore through the enemies, only bathing themselves in more blood. It wasn't until he heard another cry of pain that Kamui fixed his attention on the direction of the sound. Cutting through a few of the over sized living zombies, Kamui made his way through the crowd.

Not to his surprise, Ame was ripping through three of the Wistue on her own. She had gotten separated from her partner when more enemies rushed in. Storming over to her, Kamui killed all who stood between the two. Upon reaching her, he smacked the Wistue around her away.  
"I told you to stay!" The man hissed, not bothering to stop fighting the surrounding threat. Ame didn't respond, she was busy kicking an accosting beast in the stomach. All of the Yato were getting forced farther apart. The monsters were quickly swarming the room, overpowering the men of the ship. The only way to finish this would be to retreat, and Kamui knew it. Though it was unlike him to resort to anything comparative to fleeing, the enemies were much too weak for him. Their only strength was in their numbers. The most important thing was to assure that his crew members were safe.

"Retreat!" He ordered, and his men all shouted in agreement. Soon, the Yato were all pushing towards the entrance, tearing through the Wistue. Just as Kamui was about to join them Ame screamed. Not a good sign. Turning to face her, he found the woman pinned to the ground.

Maybe it was due to the fact that exhaustion had set in to the woman, but one of the monsters found an opportunity to ram it's claws all the way through her arm.  
Stabbing through the things neck, Ame peered up at Kamui as foul blood washed over her.  
"Don't stop for me stupid! Move out!"  
The woman called to him, as she kicked the monster off, only to be swarmed with more. Shit. It was as if they didn't even see Kamui any more. His men were gone, along with Abuto. All that remained was him and Ame. The woman who was undoubtedly weak, unable to keep up with him or his men. He frowned at the crowd, seeing most of them fall, yet it was obvious that Ame was overpowered. She cried out again, and Kamui found himself unable to just leave her. He had to help the woman.

Moving to the crowd, Kamui cut them down as quickly as possible. When they fell, he found Ame, on one knee.  
"Dumb ass! I told you to leave!"  
"Come on!" Kamui commanded, extending his hand.  
"I- I can't walk!"  
Sighing, he snatched her into his arms, earning a shriek of pain. The room was quickly becoming filled with more Wistue, and Kamui rushed to the door, filed with annoyance. Once outside, he continued towards the ship.  
"I told you to stay on the ship!" Kamui hissed down at the woman, and she weakly glared at him.  
"Shut up. Don't nag me right now..." Ame was covered in blood. And it wasn't from her enemies. The woman had sustained multiple scratches, and puncture wounds. She appeared to have been bitten on her arm, as there were rows of needle like wounds. Her shirt was ripped, as well as her pants.

"Why can't you walk?" Kamui asked the woman, shifting his gaze.  
"My gastrocnemius... It's been cut... And I think my rib is broken..."  
"Your what?!" The man had no clue what the hell she was talking about, but it sounded serious. And very medical-like.  
"My calve, Kamui- My calve..."  
Blood dripped onto the concrete as Kamui continued to carry Ame to the ship.  
"Oi... There aren't any medical supplies for this on the ship. Kamui- you should just finish me off. I won't be able to-"  
"Shut up." The man growled, not even glancing down at her. If she had just listened to him, this wouldn't have happened.  
A dry laugh echoed from within the woman, and she gripped his shirt.  
"You don't like weak people. Like I would want to look at me like that forever. Just-"  
"SHUT UP!" Kamui hissed, glaring down at Ame. She stared back up at him, slightly surprised.

Once back to the ship, Kamui was met with an onslaught of victorious cheers.  
Yet the sound soon died down at the sight of Ame.  
Ignoring the baffled stares he was receiving, Kamui walked past the men; straight to his room.


	29. And Though You Try

Back in his room, Kamui laid Ame down on the floor- at her command.  
The woman started to tug her shirt off, revealing badly bruised skin. She pushed against the dark ribs on her left, grimacing.  
"Shit..." The woman murmured. Kamui did nothing but glare down at her as she assessed her wounds.  
"Oi, stop looking at me like that. Help me out, snap my wrist back in place..."  
The woman extended her hand towards him, and he knelt by her side.  
"How?" He asked, and she used to free hand to position his hands around her wrist, and hand.  
"Slight pressure until it pops, don't worry about hurting me..." She instructed.  
Kamui did as instructed, and Ame grimace, uttering a small cry of pain as her wrist returned to it's standard position.  
The man's eyes seemed to bore into her as Ame started to shove her pants down.  
"Oi, do you know where the medical supplies are? Disinfectant, needles, thread?"  
Ame's question was met with an unchanging scowl. Kamui was obviously infuriated.  
The man offered a slight nod, and exited the room. Sighing to herself, Ame fell back onto the carpet.  
Though the motion only caused more discomfort, she couldn't help but just want to rest.  
But nobody else could treat her wounds as far as she was concerned.

Drowsiness had overtaken her, and she tried to estimate her blood loss.  
When Kamui returned he shoved a small box towards the woman, and she took it.  
The man knelt by Ame's side, and instead of immediately focusing on herself, Ame reached up and started to pull the wraps away from his face.  
He was obviously scowling at her, and she sighed.

"Thank you..." Leaning towards him, Ame captured his lips, and though Kamui was angry he couldn't help but return her affection.  
He laced a hand through her hair, and Ame dropped the wrap on the ground. Pulling back, she shifted her gaze.  
"I know you're angry. But you have to admit, I helped a lot. I couldn't even tell you how many of those things I killed..."

Nodding Kamui stood up.  
Ame turned her attention to the box, and opened it.  
Everything she asked for was in the kit, and more.  
The man walked to his dresser, pulling his clothes off, as Ame practically bathed herself in disinfectant, hissing at the pain.  
He tried his best to ignore her obvious discomfort, opting to focus on his anger for her.  
But it seemed impossible to maintain his position as she started to sew herself, and wrap herself.  
It just wasn't something he expected. If she had sat on the floor and cried, yeah, he could have remained enraged.  
But the fact that she was sitting there trying to fix it...

He glanced down at the woman from the corner of his eyes, seeing the old and fresh blood spilling from her body.  
Why wasn't she worried? She had said that there wasn't enough on the ship to help herself, yet hadn't mentioned it again.  
Sighing to himself, Kamui walked back to her side. He sat on the floor watching her.  
"Are you worried?" Ame asked through clenched teeth, shoving a needle through her calve.  
When Kamui didn't respond, Ame didn't try to ask again, just continued with the conversation.  
"Don't be. I'll be fine. But know that without certain things, I can't guarantee that I'll be around much longer..."  
Frowning Kamui peered at her.  
"Didn't you just say you'll be fine?"  
"Yeah. As it is, don't worry about me. Whatever happens, happens. Not everybody can survive and you should know that."

Shifting his gaze, Kamui couldn't help but feel resent towards the woman.  
"I told you not to come! If you would have just listened to me-"  
"But I didn't. So it doesn't matter now." She cut him off, sighing.  
When Ame finished sewing her leg, she laid back on the floor, not caring if it was soaked with blood or alcohol.  
Kamui peered at the woman, worry seeping through him.  
"What are you going to do about your ribs?"  
"Nothing. Nobody can really do anything about such an injury. Just prescribe pain medication." She responded, closing her eyes.

A moment of silence passed, and Ame raised her arm to her forehead wiping away sweat, and smearing crimson on herself.  
"I need blood. Do you know how to get any? Or how to set it up, for that matter?"  
Kamui leaned over the woman, trying to estimate how many times she had been cut, or bitten.  
Even bruises. It seemed like there wasn't a single part of her unharmed.  
Sighing he took her hands, and started to unwrap the blades she had used.  
"I can get blood... But I don't know anything else about medical stuff. Normally I just wrap myself up."  
His answer earned a light chuckle from Ame, and she nodded.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Next time I'll stitch you up, but you gotta hold still."

The man shifted his gaze, unable to feel comforted by her smile, or laugh. She was obviously in pain, yet didn't show it.  
If anything the only fact he was sure of was the fact that she was exhausted.  
When he finished removing the wraps around her wrists, he grabbed disinfectant and poured it over her arms.  
Ame shrieked in pain, and he shifted his gaze, wrapping her wounds.  
Hopefully it would be enough for now. It was apparent that Ame wasn't going to do anything but sew her leg up.  
She hadn't even tried to do anything for her arms, or ribs. The scratches on her face...  
Everything else had received no attention, so he would help as much as he could.  
Ame glanced up at him lazily, and minutes later she was asleep. Figures.

Sighing to himself, Kamui continued to wrap her arms, legs; anything that needed to be fixed.  
When he used the disinfectant Ame didn't even stir. She was too tired.  
Shaking his head, Kamui finished, and picked her up.  
He laid her in his bed, and left. Before she woke up he would find some blood.  
Abuto was bound to know more about this human stuff then him, and he knew the older man would help.


	30. Fragile Humans

"Abuto, something is wrong with Ame."  
"Your human?" The older man was sitting on the floor in the middle of his room.  
Kamui walked to his side, and nodded.  
The captain held no expression whatsoever, and Abuto peered up at him from his torso, which he was wrapping.

"Whats wrong with her?" Not bothering to look up, Abuto tucked the end of the wrap into the folds of itself.  
The man stood up, and Kamui crossed his arms.  
"Well, obviously that idiot went with us. She got hurt, but she went to sleep before she took care of herself..."  
"She went to sleep?" Abuto asked, frowning at Kamui. The captain nodded in response, and Abuto shook his head.  
"Dumb ass, she's supposed to stay awake!"

Kamui's mouth formed a small "Oh" yet he didn't speak. The older man walked past him, still shaking his head.  
"She's in your room?"  
"Yeah." Kamui stated, and soon they were walking back to the captains quarters.

* * *

Upon arriving, Abuto walked straight to Ame's side. The woman was pale, and hadn't moved at all.  
Kamui crossed his arms, frowning down at her. The older male placed his hand on her forehead, and as she expected she was running a fever.  
"Was she bitten?" He asked, peering straight at Kamui. Nodding, Kamui motioned to her arm.  
"Yeah, there and on her thigh..."

It didn't seem to surprise the man and he nodded. Instead of waking Ame he motioned towards the bathroom.  
"Run a cold bath. As cold as possible."  
After taking a moment to stare at Abuto Kamui obliged. He walked out the bathroom and started the water.  
When he returned to the man's side Abuto was staring at the ground.  
"What is it?" Kamui asked unable to conceal his worry.  
Abuto gazed at him, scowling.  
"You're an idiot, you know that? Are you sure you want to try to fix her? Humans are fragile... They're not like us at all."

The two held eye contact, and a thick silence hung over them. Neither moved and the sound of the bath running seemed to be their only conversation.  
"This isn't like you. Normally you would have left her; maybe finished her off here..."  
Abuto's words seemed to make Kamui uneasy, and he sat on the bed beside Ame.  
"Yeah. I know." Suddenly tired, Kamui rested his forehead on his open palm.

"Do you love her?"  
Eyes widening, Kamui gazed up at Abuto. The man's brow was still furrowed, and he was intensely staring at the captain.  
Not offering an answer, Kamui sighed.  
"What's wrong with her? Is she gonna be okay?"  
"No." Abuto stated matter of factly. "Humans are weak to Wistue poison, idiot! Yato are superior; Immune. Wistue poison in sold on the black market on earth because it's almost untraceable! If you didn't want her to get hurt why'd you let her come with us?!"  
"I didn't!" Kamui lied. Well it wasn't really a lie, he didn't think she had come. Rolling his eyes, Abuto motioned to the girl.  
"If you wanna help her put her in the bathtub. It should slow the poison long enough to find out what to do. And she probably needs blood too..."  
The man motioned to the stain on the floor and Kamui nodded. At least somebody knew what to do.  
He picked the woman up, and she limply hung in his arms. Anger consumed Kamui as he thought of the situation.  
If she had just listened to him this would not have happened. As he laid the woman in the water, she gasped, and clutched his sleeve.

"Kamui! Wh- What are yo-"  
"Shut up. Go back to sleep." Glaring at the woman, murmured the words.  
Abuto walked into the small room and leaned on the door frame.  
"Oi, Human, you're poisoned."  
Kamui gazed back at the man, frowning.  
Ame nodded, grabbing her arms as if it would provide some warmth as Kamui turned the water off.  
Out of nowhere a light obscure chuckle filled the air Both men peered at Ame, frowning in confusion.  
Though the sound was cute, Kamui was disturbed. Why the hell would she laugh at something like that?!

"Yeah. I figured it out earlier... You know there isn't exactly a cure for this, right? Were those Wistue?"  
Abuto nodded, and Ame laughed again.  
"I'd hoped Kamui would kill me first, but I guess you can't be choosie about this sort of thing..."  
Ame's voice was low, and Kamui shifted his gaze.  
"No, you can't..." Abuto sighed, staring at the wall.

"You know he can still kill you right?" After a moment of silence, Abuto was the first to speak.  
Kamui scowled at the words, and a lazy grin curled Ame's lips.  
"Yeah. He can." Ame seemed to muse.

"Damn it you two! Why do you keep saying that?!"  
Both individuals frowned at Kamui as he stood up. His fists were clenched, and Ame sighed.  
Trying to sit up, the woman barely managed to grip the edges of the tub.  
"Oi... My body... It's getting rigid..."  
The men peered down at her slightly frowning, as if they were taking in the information.  
"Are you trying to slow the poison? Is that why I'm in here?" She asked and Abuto nodded.  
"Well I need to be asleep. And so I don't drown, use ice. If you filter my blood, I should be okay. Go to earth, I'll tell you what to look for.  
Write it down, and bring it back, wake me up when you return and I'll talk you through it. Well, if you want to help that is. If not, let me sleep in the bed."  
After weakly snickering again Ame continued.  
"If you have some anesthesia, that would be best... But I doubt you do... Hm.."  
"We took supplies from your ship." Abuto stated, and Ame peered up at him wide eyed.  
"Medical supplies?"

The men nodded, and Ame tried to sit up again; only to fail. Again.  
"If you find a red bag with those supplies you have half of what you need. We just need a machine, and blood. Drain this tub and let me help you look."  
In unison the men shook their heads.  
"You can't walk right now, remember?" Kamui's words caused Ame to sigh.  
"Look, You need O type blood, and a dialysis machine. Preferably one of the home versions. Its a white box with colorful triangular buttons.  
Also it's sitting on top of a grey box, bring them both. The top box should have a black lever, and a plastic bottle on it with some cords. instead of the  
grey box it could have another white box on the side but that one is rectangular. It should say "First System" on the front. I have Dialysate and  
the acidified solution in my bag if you find it."

Staring at each other the men nodded slowly. It seemed as if they were asking one another if they had understood everything.  
Apparently they sort of understood, but not enough to repeat it.  
"Okay, so you need some white machine that says "First System" and a red medical bag? Then you can fix it?" Abuto asked and Ame nodded.  
Sighing, she tediously took the plug out of the drain with her foot.  
"Opps." The woman muttered as the water started to drain. Kamui glared at her, and she averted her gaze.  
"It's fuckin' cold." She murmured, and the men shook their heads in disapproval.  
"Bring me the anesthesia..." Ame commanded, and Abuto offered a slight nod.  
Without a word the two left.


	31. To Help A Human

"Damn it, I don't see that bag..."Abuto sighed the words as he pushed through a large crate.  
Kamui and the older man stood in the storage room, searching through the supply boxes from Ame's ship.  
Simply finding the proper cargo had been a task in itself, but locating the proper supplies proved more difficult.  
Ignoring the Abuto's negative statement, Kamui continued to search through a wooden crate.  
Becoming frustrated, he kicked the damn crate and the wood splintered under the force.  
Abuto peered at the captain with a raised eyebrow. Walking to Kamui's side he placed his hand on the man's shoulder.  
"Calm down."

Kamui was panting, seemingly deranged. He stared off into the nothingness of the room, wide eyed.  
His pupils had grown small, and he didn't move. Shaking his head, Abuto turned to face the remains of the box.  
Kneeling down the older man pushed a few random MREs aside.  
"Oi, is this it?" Grabbing the black handle of a red bag, Abuto held his find up.  
Kamui stared at the bag, not speaking. Sighing, Abuto stood up.  
"Come on, dumb ass." He walked past Kamui, who slowly followed after him. The captain took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.  
What would happen if Ame died? If it was as serious as Abuto had said didn't that mean time was crucial?  
And if they had to wait to get to earth wasn't that a waste of said time? Which was supposed to be _crucial_?!

Just finding the damn bag took long enough, how long would it take to find some foreign machine?  
Kamui followed Abuto back to his room passing a hallway with a single smoker in it.  
To Kamui's surprise the man started trailing behind them, and tucked his hands into his pockets.  
The captain turned to frown at him occasionally, and the man calmly walked behind him, not even looking back at Kamui.  
He followed them all the way to Kamui's room, and growing confused, Kamui turned to look at him.  
"What?" Kamui asked and the man shrugged.  
"The cross on that bag means medical, right? So she got hurt?" The man had practically murmured the words in a low tone, and Kamui eyed him.  
"What's it to you?" The captain couldn't help but allow annoyance to seep into his voice.  
The man smirked at him, not swayed by the almost threatening tone.  
"We were partners. Battle buddies, you could say. Just wanna make sure she's alright."

Abuto nodded to the man, and Kamui shifted his gaze. Without a word they all walked through the door and into Kamui's room.  
To their surprise, Ame as on the floor sitting in the corner. Kamui and Abuto frowned in confusion at the grin that curled her lips.  
The woman chuckled, and everybody stared down at her, not knowing how to react.

"Don't do that here, Kamui! I'll kill you!" An oddly girly giggle parted her lips, and Ame's face flushed a bright shade of red.  
"Nooo but they're trying to throw that bomb at you- you're gonna give away our position!"  
Raising her hands to her face, Ame seemed to be trying to stifle another giggle, or hide her cheeks.  
"I was serious! Don't make that into a dirty joke!" The woman wasn't even aware of their presence.  
She stared through the men, and they watched her silently.

"But Harrison just got shot! How did you even get on the battlefield?! Kamui I don't even know you yet!"  
Still covering her face, Ame shifted her gaze. The grin fell from her lips, and she leaned back against the wall.  
Tilting her head to the side, Ame bit down on her lip.  
"But they're all still fighting..."

Kamui peered at Abuto and the man looked just as confused as he did.  
The smoker man was frowning as well, and leaned against the door frame.  
Kamui was sure his name was Ryu, but had never really spoken to him. As far as he was concerned, Ryu was always quiet; always alone.  
To everybody's surprise, a low moan filled the air, and Ame closed her eyes. It was as if she was gripping a shirt, but nobody was there.  
The woman was covered in sweat, despite having just been in a cold bath.  
Her wet hair clung to her skin, only making things even more uncomfortable for Kamui.  
"Okay... Just a little..." She murmured, and Kamui turned to face the men. Everybody was wide eyed. Her... Outburst was unexpected.  
Without warning, Kamui turned and shoved the men out of the room, as Ame started to undress herself.  
Both Abuto and the Ryu attempted to peek at Ame as Kamui pushed them out.  
Scowling, the captain snatched the bag from Abuto, and slammed the door shut.

Ame gasped at the sound, and started to scramble away.  
Turning to the woman, Kamui was startled to find that the movement had only irritated her wounds.  
Fresh blood started to cover the white tiles of the floor, and Kamui started towards her.  
"Ame..."

His voice was met with a loud shriek, and Ame practically crawled under the sink.  
"No... No... Don't..." The woman started to repetitively sob the word no, and Kamui knelt down beside her.  
Reaching up, Ame slid her hands up either side of her face, wide eyed.  
"I- I don't know! I told you, I don't know anything! I'm just a soldier- they don't tell us things like that!"

Shaking his head, Kamui tried to make sense of Ame's words. What was she seeing?  
What was happening? Was somebody trying to get information out of her?  
Whatever was going on, it definitely wasn't good...


	32. The Past Will Never Fade

Staring up at the gun in her face, Ame found herself unable to shift her gaze.  
Being captured was something she had heard about, but she never though she would have to experience it.  
Now that she was bound behind enemy lines, all she could to was pray to escape.

"Don't try to play dumb, bitch! You know where it's hidden! Tell us and you can go home to your family. I'm sure you have a nice husband and some children... Be a shame if they never saw their mommy again..."

"No... I don't. Even if I did know more, I'd never tell you... You might as well kill me..." Glaring up at the man, Ame tried to remain calm.  
Though she had been trained to act as though nothing bothered her, it seemed impossible to remain steely in such a position.  
To her surprise, the man smacked her with the pistol. Three man started to drag her away by her hair, and she fell back into the dirt.  
Unable to move, Ame tried to free her wrists. One of the men put a cigarette out on her arm, and she screamed in pain.

* * *

"Ame, calm down!" Kamui gripped the woman's wrists as she started to thrash about.  
She had almost hit him, and he pulled her back against his torso as she screamed. To his surprise, the woman stopped.  
She didn't move; just stared at the tile of the wall. She was talking nonsense. Definitely going insane.

"Don't- I didn't... That form of intelligence is for the office workers, not front lines..." Unsure of what to do, Kamui tried to think of something.  
He had to do more then hug the woman. That wasn't making her less crazy.  
"I don't care. You can't break me. Do what you may, but know that I'd gladly give my body- my sanity, for my comrades. I'll never tell you where they are. You'll die like the vermin-"  
He words were interrupted by a cry of pain, but she soon fell silent.  
What the hell was going on? Kamui had no clue. Absolutely no idea.  
Soon Ame pushed back into him, and gripped his pants.  
"K- Kamui..." Goosebumps spread across her skin, and she started to pant and squirm against him.  
Not good. Kamui knew he couldn't think of such a thing at the moment. But his body was disagreeing.  
Shifting his gaze, the Yato tried to ignore to moans that filled the air.  
Pants of pleasure caused his own body to grow warm, and he took a deep breath.

* * *

"Ame, you like this too don't you?"  
Staring up at the man, Ame nodded as he slowly ripped her clothes away.  
Her mind grew clouded with lust as the man pushed inside of her, causing her back to arch.  
Gripping his shirt, Ame pulled it open, groaning as he wrapped his arm around her back.  
The man pulled her into a kiss, an soon his fingers slipped between their moving bodies.  
Unable to contain herself Ame cried out as he stroked her into an all-too-soon orgasm, which left her craving more.  
She moaned his named again, and and he leaned over her.  
"I've been meaning to ask you..." The man didn't stop pumping into her as he spoke, and Ame shifted her gaze.  
"Do you love anybody?" He murmured the question, and Ame felt her face flush.

* * *

All of this moaning was making Kamui really uncomfortable.  
He had opted to get Abuto and inject Ame with the anesthesia, but he couldn't walk out there like he was...  
He needed to calm down... Ame had been panting his name for five minutes, and it took all the man had to ignore the sounds.  
She had cried out as if she had come, and Kamui's eyes became clouded with lust; mirroring hers.  
It wasn't until she panted something else. It was barely audible, but he knew he had heard her correctly.

_Ame stared up at Kamui, wishing he would unpin her. Craving his touch; the feel of his lips against hers._  
_"If you don't answer me, I'll stop..." The man taunted, and she shifted her gaze._

"But I-... I love my Captain..."Emotion had seeped into her voice, and Kamui stared down at her wide eyed.  
Her suggestive motions stopped, and he continued to watch her.  
The woman's face had flushed, and he didn't know what to do; what to say. It was unclear whether he should say anything or not.  
Which Captain? Her _human_ Captain? Was she proclaiming her love for the man he had killed?  
Was that why she was so bent on killing him? Because he killed the man she loved?

This was too much to bare. Kamui didn't know how to react.  
Light snickering could be heard outside of the bathroom, and it only Irritated Kamui.  
Instead of trying to ask Ame to clarify (Which obviously wouldn't help), he remained in place, stewing his his annoyance.  
It was probably a better choice to hurry up and take care of her, but she was giving him the only glimpse into her personality and life he had ever seen.  
Maybe if she hadn't always been so secretive he wouldn't be so curious, but the thought of never knowing was too much to bare.  
Ame started to talk again, and apparently her lustful state had subsided. She pushed herself on to her knees and glared at the shower.

* * *

"So you think that a little bit of torture will get me to talk? You'd have to do much worse then that..."  
Glaring at the men around her, Ame tried to ignore the pain of her bruises and cuts.  
Repetitive beatings had been anticipated, and she had mentally prepared herself the night before.  
Blood dripped from her lips, and the swollen wounds of her arms and ribs.  
The only thing she could do was stand on her knees, and maintain a steely front until she was either killed or rescued.  
Tight security prevented her from even so much as thinking of escaping on her own.  
The group of men around her all watched her in amusement, only furthering the adrenaline which pumped through her veins.  
"Ambush! It's an ambush!" A voice called in the distance, and Ame smirked up at them.  
"So soon?" She forced herself to chuckle the words, still watching the men in disgust.  
"It was just getting fun..." She sneered, and one of the men nodded.  
"Yeah. It was."

A nearby explosion caused the men to jump and once they realized the lack of time a man plunged his blade through her stomach.  
Immediately breathless, Ame stared down at the sword wide eyed. Her lips parted, and her chest grew tight as she tried to will herself to speak.  
To say anything that covered her fear. All she managed was multiple cut off pants.  
As if her breath was caught on her tense chest; blocking her every sound.  
She reached towards her stomach as the man retracted his blade.  
Blood immediately began to pour from the fresh wound, and she stared down at herself frozen.  
The men ran off to some unknown location and the sound of the war faded into the back of Ame's mind.  
Seeing a gun which had been dropped she crawled to it. She would prevent herself from dying in such a way.  
Multiple men ran past her as if she didn't even exist. They were all the enemy.

* * *

Kamui stared at Ame as she crawled towards the bathtub.  
She appeared to pick something up, and a frantic look of disbelief and terror crossed her.  
The woman slowly straightened herself, and she shakily started to raise her hand to her head as if she had a gun or something.  
She stared straight ahead, her eyes growing even more distant then before.  
It seemed as if she was having trouble breathing, and soon she fell onto her palm, pointing the "gun" hand straight forward.

"If they find us here, we'll be killed..." She whispered, turning to her right.  
Having seen enough, Kamui stood up. He couldn't watch this any more. Just couldn't.  
Though it would take a while before they got to earth this woman seemed to be going through something increasingly traumatic.  
The man walked to the door, and cracked it open.  
"Oi, how do you make her go to sleep?" Abuto and Ryu stared at him curiously, both stifling amused smirks.  
The men gazing at each other, as if they had a secret joke between them.  
Without a word Kamui pulled a towel from the wall and walked to Ame's side.  
He wrapped the white towel around the woman, and much to his surprise she didn't move or speak; just stared at the tile.  
Ryu walked to the medical bag on the ground and unzipped it. The man pulled out a needle, a vial and an elastic rope.  
Kamui sat on the floor beside Ame, and wrapped his arm around her waist. When Kamui pulled her into his lap she turned, and gripped his sleeve.  
"Have you come to rescue us? Didn't I tell you to stay at base no matter what?"  
The smoker tied the band around Ame's arm, and uncovered the needle.  
He pushed the needle into a vial of clear fluid, and gazed at Kamui.  
"Captain..." Ame sank back into Kamui's arms as if she was exhausted.  
He stared down at her, feeling his cheeks slightly flush. But the thought of her thinking he was her other captain...

"How much does she weigh?" The smoker asked.  
Kamui shrugged, and Ryu sighed.  
"How old is she?"  
Once again the captain shrugged, and Ryu shifted his gaze.  
"Dumb ass! What _do_ you know about her?!" Abuto asked and Ame was the first to speak.

"I- I'm twenty two..."

All of the men stared at her. Though she wasn't looking at them she had obviously heard their questions.  
Ryu nodded, and proceeded to measure out the correct dose. When the smoker grabbed her arm, Ame flinched.

"It doesn't matter how many times you do this to me. It may burn like hell, but that's nothing compared to the shame of leaking intelligence.  
I'll _never_ know that shame. Never tell you anything... You'll have to kill me- so pick a vein."  
She held her arm out, and Abuto and Kamui looked away. Unable to help himself, the smoker started to chuckle at the oddly appropriate statement.  
Smirking, Ryu pushed the needle into Ame's skin, and injected the dose of anesthesia.  
When he finished, he pulled the needle away, sterilized her skin and wrapped a piece of gauze over spot opposite of her elbow.  
The man loosened the rubber hose around her arm, and Ame gasped. Ryu threw the needle away, and zipped the medical bag up.

"She seemed to be reliving wars..." Abuto stated, sighing deeply.  
Kamui nodded, placing the woman against the wall. Minutes passed and she seemed to grow dazed, staring at the wall across from her.  
Kamui and Ryu stood up, and the men peered at each other.  
"Ryu, how much do you know about medical equipment?"

Turning to face Abuto, Ryu reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette, and gently placed it between his lips.  
"I studied a bit. What do you need?" He murmured, and Abuto leaned against the door.  
"You should come with us. We need to find a dialysis machine."  
Ryu held a lighter to his cigarette, taking the time to think of a reply.  
As he took a drag he stared at the older man thoughtfully.

"But if I tell him... The captain can't be in love with a lieutenant... It's- Taboo..."  
The men all gazed at Ame, and Kamui scowled. Her and that damn Captain!  
Shifting his gaze to the Captain, Ryu nodded.  
"We could steal one, but have you thought of just taking her to the hospital on earth?  
It's not like _you_ bit her, and she obviously can't talk you through it in that state... I wouldn't know how to set it up."

All three men peered at each other before nodding in agreement.


	33. Insanity

An entire night of travel passed, and Kamui had left Ame in the bathroom.  
The woman was really in no position to be anywhere else, and the ship lacked a padded room.  
Sleep seemed to elude Kamui, and all night he tossed and turned.  
It felt as though the ship was moving impossibly slow, despite the fact that he knew they were going as quickly as possible.  
Why did earth have to be so far away? Ame had fallen asleep after the smoker gave her the sedative, but Kamui couldn't help but check on her.  
When he heard low murmurs, the man pushed himself to his feet.  
Though Ame was mostly disconnected with the world, he found that when he stayed with her she seemed to calm down.  
Plus she could hear any questions he asked and she would normally answer them; sometimes in random babble, but hey, an answer is an answer.  
Earth was only a few hours away, and anxiousness swelled inside of the captain. He walked to the bathroom, and pulled the door open.

Ame was holding an orange bar of soap, talking to it.  
"But what if-" She sounded as if she had been cut off, and nodded thoughtfully.  
Sighing to himself, Kamui sat on the cold tile, and leaned back onto the wall. He felt as if he was going insane with her.  
He could feel himself snapping, but not in the normal way. If that made sense.  
"You're really rude..." Ame muttered, eying the soap.  
She was talking to his soap? This just didn't make sense. Shaking his head, Kamui stared at the plain white ceiling.  
Ame had apparently been moving; agitating her wounds. There was no point in trying to clean the blood right now.  
The floor would look the same in a matter of minutes knowing this woman. An injury had no effect on her.

"Captain? He has really..." Ame's face flushed, and she shifted her gaze. The woman laid on the floor, still holding the bar of soap.  
"His muscles are... And he... I can't say it!" She giggled,and Kamui gazed at her.  
That damn captain. If he could, he would kill the man again. Just to teach him a lesson about being the subject of Ame's hallucinations.  
"I just can't resist him..."  
Internally groaning in displeasure, Kamui tried to recall how the smoker had injected her with the sedative.  
Or how much he had measured out for that matter.  
"No! I don't wanna talk about it anymore... Who do you like?" Ame asked the soap.

"Boring? What do you mean boring?! If anything you're the boring one!"  
What he would have given to tell her to put the damn soap down.  
That it was probably boring because it was an inanimate object, made out of lye that had been used to do nothing but clean his hands for two weeks.

Ame suddenly gasped, and jumped up. The soap flew out of her hands and she panted.  
"Fuckin' exploded..."  
The words caused Kamui to chuckle, and soon Ame joined in. He glanced at her, and she seemed to be looking at him.  
"Kamui?"

"Yeah." He stated, though he was sure she probably wouldn't have anything normal to say, or even know he was really there.  
Ame crawled over to him and he watched the woman as she sat facing him. But she was looking straight ahead.  
As if he was the wall or something. She slowly reached in front of the man and he watched as he hand delicately extended towards whatever she was seeing.  
Ame quickly jerked her hand back, wide eyed. The woman gasped and scooted away.

Shaking his head, Kamui stared at the tile. His human was broken... And he was pretty sure there wasn't another like it anywhere.  
He didn't want to go through the naming process and was positive that if he ever tried to get another it probably wouldn't try to kill him.  
Not right at least. Ame started to sob in the corner, and Kamui couldn't take it any more.  
He stood up and left the room. Hopefully they were almost on earth.

When the captain arrived in the navigation room, he found that they would be landing within minutes.  
To his relief. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with this.  
Rushing to Abuto's room, Kamui found the man was already awake and sitting on his bed.  
"We're about to land. Do you know what to say to those people at the hospital?"  
Abuto nodded, and stood up. "Yeah."  
Satisfied with the answer, Kamui headed back to his room. Upon entering the bathroom, he found Ame wrapped in toilet paper.  
"This will stop the rocks, okay? Just put this on, and even bullets wont be able to get you..."  
The woman was wrapping the sink in toilet paper... Ignoring the ridiculous behavior, Kamui scooped her up.  
She gasped, and the roll of toilet paper hit dropped as she started to flail her arms around.  
"There are traps! Watch for netting!"  
Shaking his head, Kamui carried her from the room. Was that all he was? A net trap compared to her stupid human captain?  
When he reached the door Abuto was waiting on him.

"She alright?" The older man asked and Kamui shifted his gaze.  
"She's crazy." He pouted and Abuto started to snicker at the expression Kamui had made.  
"Watch for nets!" Ame echoed, soon declaring that she would cut herself down. The woman's struggling became tedious, and Kamui released her.  
She dropped to the floor and pumped her arms in the air.  
"I did it, I'm free!" She proclaimed, and Kamui gazed at Abuto.  
"See?"

The older man started to laugh, and Kamui picked Ame back up.

* * *

As the two walked from the ship Ame continued to chatter about random things.  
She had eventually clutched Kamui's shirt, and cheerfully spoke of how beautiful the country side was.  
Which would have made sense if they weren't surrounded by a bustling city.  
The woman's tone grew defensive,and she tightened her grip on Kamui's shirt.  
"Well maybe if you would have hugged me more when I was a child I wouldn't feel the need to kill people with big guns in other countries!"  
Abuto started to laugh at the woman, and Kamui frowned. She wasn't getting any better...

Upon entering the hospital, Kamui and Abuto walked straight to the front desk.  
"Oi, she's broken. Fix her." Kamui commanded, and the nurse frowned in confusion.  
"Idiot, they have to know what's wrong first!" Abuto scolded. Turning to the nurse, he blankly stared at the lady.  
"She got bitten by a Wistue. Can you fix her?"

As soon as he spoke the words the woman's eyes widened. The nurse nodded, feverishly.  
"Yer sir, right away!" She started to snatch some papers off of the desk and picked up a phone. Soon her voice could be herd on a loud speaker.  
"Doctor Yatsu, patient code orange with a hint of dusty sunset red!"  
Frowning at one another, Kamui and Abuto tried to make sense of the random color categorization.


	34. Family Reunion

Over an hour had passed, and Kamui could do nothing but pace around in the hallway while nurses and doctors rushed in and out of the room. By the looks of things it was more serious then he had thought. Or maybe humans just liked to panic. Abuto had left his side to get some food and drinks, insisting that Kamui eat since he hadn't been able to the night before. He also hadn't been able to sleep, or even think properly. If he didn't know any better he would say he was worried... Well, he was, but he would never voice it. Sighing, the Captain sat down on one of the chairs beside the door. A nurse yelled something and two woman practically flew out of the room. Leaning forward, Kamui rested his elbows on his knees. He placed his hands on either side of his face, as if he was making a shield. The man was staring at the plain white tiles of the floor when he heard a very familiar sound. It was that of a gun, and he leaned up, turning to look at the source of the noise.

"What are you doing here Baka-Nii?" Malice dripped from the words, and much to Kamui's surprise it was his little sister.  
"Oh... Kagura..." The man murmured, feeling as though he had been caught. Turning away, the man tried to smoothly wipe his eyes.  
He feigned a yawn, and slid his sleeve across his face.  
"Huh? A- Are you crying?" Lowering her umbrella, Kagura frowned in confusion. The red head stared at her brother wide eyed, and he tightened his jaw.  
"_NO_! I'm _NOT_. Crying is for the _weak_." Immediately standing up, Kamui started to pace again, wishing that the girl would leave. A deep scowl had set in on his face, and he tried to ignore the Kagura. The girl grew obviously annoyed, and took a step towards him.  
"I _asked _you a _question_. _What_ are you doing here? This place is for sick _humans_, a Yato should have no intres-"  
Stopping in place, Kamui cut her off.  
"My human got sick." Glaring at the girl, Kamui felt his chest tighten.  
"She's just a weak human... Her entire existence is insignificant... But- She can't die! I want her to stay with me! If she died, I just- I- I-" The man's vision because unfocused, and the stress of the situation started to sink in. Panting, Kamui stared past the Yato girl. He grew lost in his own thoughts. How was he going to finish that sentence? Did he really have anything to say? Anything that he _could_ say?  
"You love her." Kagura stated, and Kamui immediately snapped his attention back to the girl. He umbrella was hanging by her side, and she was frowning at him; yet donning a soft smile. Maybe it was a look of confusion, he wasn't sure, but he frowned back at the girl.  
"Eh? Love? I-"  
Before he could find a response, the door opened and a short nurse walked to his side.

"Kamui-San?"  
The siblings both peered at the woman, as she stared up at Kamui. The nurse was clothed in blue scrubs and wore a mask over her face.  
"Her condition is stable. We sewed her up, and filtered her blood; she should be as good as new in a few days. It'll take about two months for some of her cuts to heal, but other then that she should be fine. We gave her a blood transfusion, and the doctor is going to prescribe some pain medication or her ribs." The nurse glanced down at her clip board and flipped through a few of the sheets.  
"Oh, and she's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Kagura and Kamui exclaimed at once.  
"Yeah, it's a girl... We delivered the- Wait, no... Wrong one. Sorry. But _that_ woman's fine. Not pregnant at all. Um, her insurance covered everything so you don't need to worry about payment. Retired vet- "  
"Retired?" The man asked, and the nurse nodded.  
"Her charts say that she was forced to retire early." The nurse calmly waved her arm as she spoke, leaving her palm up.  
Slowly nodding Kamui turned to face Kagura. The girl was annoying, and though he had attacked her before, he couldn't be bothered with that right now. He started past the nurse and into the room, but she grabbed his sleeve.  
"She's sleeping at the moment, sir."  
"I don't care." Kamui stated and continued into the room.

A few doctors stood around Ame, and Kamui walked by them as if they didn't exist. The room was dark, with a pale white light over Ame's bed making everything appear to be a dark shade of blue. Well everything but Ame, the light was on her after all.  
"Ame!" Stopping at the woman's side he turned to peer at Kagura who had followed him into the room. The girl strolled to the side side opposite of Kamui. She curiously studied the woman, as Kamui pulled a chair to the bedside.  
"That's her? She's pretty..." His sister murmured, and Kamui nodded.

"So you're really not here to fight Gin-Chan?" She asked, and Kamui shook his head, staring at Ame. The woman looked peaceful enough, not delirious at all. Her dark hair messily framed her face, and her head was slightly tilted to the side. Somehow the woman managed to maintain a steely expression, even in her sleep. How was that even possible? A peaceful frown?  
"Oh... So I guess I didn't have to call Papi then..."

Snapping his attention to Kagura, Kamui stared at the girl wide eyed. All of this just because he came to earth? Was this really necessary?!  
"What?! You called-"  
"I thought you were going to attack us!" Kagura defended, holding a guilty expression.  
"If you weren't so stupid I wouldn't have called!" The girl puffed out her cheeks, and clenched her fists as she spoke. Feeling a headache threaten to take him at any moment Kamui placed a hand to his forehead. The door opened and Abuto walked into the room, holding two plastic bags. Each seemed to be filled with food, and Kamui peered at the man. Obvious surprise flickered across Abuto's face as he realized that Kagura was indeed sitting in the room with Kamui. Without a word, he walked to the captain's side, and handed him the bags. Murmuring a small thanks, Kamui took the bags and started to curiously open them.  
Kagura migrated to his side, and peered over his shoulder as he pulled a small box out of said bags.

Seeing that this was some form of peaceful meeting Abuto decided to break his silence.  
"So what are you doing here kid?"  
Kagura Gazed at the older man, offering a small smile.  
"She followed us." Kamui muttered, opening the box and finding that it contained sukonbu. The man started to unwrap and eat said kelp, and soon Kagura reached over his arm and took a strip as well. After a short moment of contemplation, Kamui dubbed it as okay. Until she reached for the last piece. Ignoring the fact that he had two bags of food, Kamui blocked her hand.  
"It's mine." He stated, and Kagura shook her head.  
"But Nii-Nii, I want some too! You have all of that!"  
"It's the last one." The man pointed out, and Kagura snatched it out of the box.  
"Eat something else, stupid." As the girl unwrapped the food, Kamui jumped to his feet.  
"_You_ pick something else! I want _that_!" Pulling the girl into a head lock, Kamui tried to take the sukonbu as Kagura fought to push the food into her mouth. All of the girl's movement forced Kamui move across the room, and Abuto watched on in amusement.  
The playful atmosphere soon shattered as the door flung open.

"KAGURA! ARE YOU OKA-" A loud voice boomed the words only to stop midway.  
Both siblings stopped and curiously peered up at the source of the voice, only to find their father, Umibozo standing in the door way; obviously alarmed. Without a word the man rushed over to Kamui and started to tear him away from Kagura.  
"Papi! Papi no! He's not doing anything bad!" The girl wrapped her arms around her father's waist. Kamui was glaring at the man, who fearlessly mirrored his expression. Kagura's words brought him to a halt, and the two men remained in place, gripping each other's shirts.  
"His human is sick!" Kagura informed, and her grief was apparent in her voice.  
Umibozo glanced at Ame, frowning in confusion.  
Abuto stepped into his line of view, nodding slowly.  
A minute of tense silence passed, and the two men released each other, practically shoving the other back as they did.

"Well you can't blame me for it. A papa bear will always protect his cubs." The man muttered and Kamui snorted in dry amusement.  
Crossing his arms the captain spoke.  
"Normally a papa bear's hair doesn't slide down his face."

Everybody's attention shifted to Umibozo's hair piece which was resting at an angle on his head; revealing bright shining skin underneath.  
"My hair is perfectly fine! It's not doing anything weird!" The man defended, and Kagura let him go. Without a word, she walked to Kamui's bags of food, and started to pick out anything sweet, or delicious looking.  
"Oi! OI!" Stomping over to Kagura, Kamui snatched a round fruit out of her hand.  
"Give me that! That's my favorite! You can't have it!" Biting into the mango, Kamui glared down at the girl.  
"Listen to him kid, the human showed him those things." Abuto chimed in, and Kagura glanced at Ame. Umibozo was inspecting the woman, and nodded slowly.  
"She's pretty." He noted, and Kamui gazed at the man.

* * *

It didn't take long for Umibozo to leave. The man had claimed to be busy, and threatened to kill Kamui if he hurt Kagura. Kamui in turn told him that if he ever saw him again _he_ would definitely kill _him_, and that this particular day was a special occasion. Kagura cheerfully said goodbye, and Kamui did his best to ignore the man as he left. Though it was sort of nice when Umibozo ruffled his hair. He always used to do that. But that didn't matter. Not anymore.

Kamui and Abuto walked into the hallway to get some drinks after a while. Kagura had helped her brother to consume every last crumb of food that had been brought for him. Standing by the vending machine, Abuto crossed his arms as Kamui picked drinks for himself and Kagura.  
"So are you still upset about the "Captain" thing?" The older man lightly snickered as he spoke, and Kamui glared at him.  
"Well of course I would want to know who the hell she was talking about!" Snapping the words, Kamui turned his attention back to the machine.  
"No need to get so defensive, stupid, it was just a question." Smirking as he spoke, Abuto grabbed one of the cans as it dropped. Kamui watched the older man as he started away.

* * *

**A/N: Credit for the events in this chapter goes to the lovely Nonibee, who went all amazing co-author on me, and thought of the awesome ideas!**  
**Thank you :D**  
**If you like this story you should check out hers- Reuniting with the lost (8747858 ) , and Reuniting Makes New Beginnings (9130939 )**. **(Gin/OC)** **It's a really good Fict, you'll be hooked once you start :)**


	35. Awakening

Abuto and Kagura sat beside eachother in the dim hospital room, looking at Kamui and Ame. The captain had fallen asleep with his head in Ame's lap, and for once in the two long days after their mini-war the man looked peaceful. Kagura seemed curious enough, probably due to the fact that Kamui never showed any desire to do anything but fight.A calm silence had settled over the group, and Abuto took a sip of his canned tea.  
"So does he really love her?"  
The unexpected question was met with a long sigh. Abuto looked down at the Yato girl, allowing a soft sirk to curl his lips.  
"It looks that way." He stated, offering a slight nod.  
The girl mirrored his motion and started to idlely kick her feet up.

It became apparent that she was bored, and Abuto decided to fill the silence of the room with a small conversation while he could. Peering down at the girl, he waited to catch her attention. When she finally looked up at him, he spoke.  
"I didn't expect to see you here. But I guess its for the better, not like you two get to talk."

Kagura nodded again, and started to pull at the fabric over her knee.  
"Yeah, but that's all because Baka-Nii doesn't want to. He doesn't care about his little sister." A small pout took the girl, and she poked her lips out. Snickering Abuto shook his head.  
"Nah, he cares about you. In his own way. You're growing up well, kid. Look after yourself, our race is already pretty rare. And female Yato are extremely rare..."  
Sighing, Abuto motioned to Kamui.  
"And your stupid brother isn't helping... Taking a human as a mate." Shaking his head in annoyance, Abuto rolled his eyes.

"Just keep doin' what you're doin', kid." With that he patted the girl on her head. She stared at him curiously, before a large grin curled her lips. It was obvious that such approval was something she so craved.

They remained in a mutual state of comfortable silence, until Ame started to move. The woman lightly sighed, and soon opened her eyes. She was slightly surprised to find Kamui on her lap, and her expression didn't hide it.  
"So you're awake." Abuto stated, and Ame shifted her gaze to the older man.  
"So I am." She smirked, an the man mirrored the look. Standing up he walked to her side.  
Abuto sighed and gazed down at Kamui.  
"He was awake this whole time... I told him to get some rest, but he wouldn't listen. Guess he was really worried about you."

The words brought a lighthearted smile to Ame's lips, and she reached down to Kamui. Lovingly playing with his hair Ame sat up. Abuto remained silent, and Kagura stood up. Ame hadn't see the girl, and reached for a scalpel. She grabbed the medical blade from a small table to her left, and grinned.  
"What are you-"  
"It's Monday." Ame interrupted Abuto, and started to slash towards Kamui. The man caught her hand, still appearing to be asleep. Turning to peer up at Ame, Kamui grinned.  
"No it isn't, you were asleep for a long time. And you went crazy."  
"Crazy?" Ame asked, frowning down at the man as he pulled the scalpel from her hand.

"Yeah." Abuto stated and Kamui nodded in agreement.  
After taking the small knife Kamui released the woman, and placed his elbows on the bed.  
Suddenly scowling, the Captain shifted his gaze. Ame was awake now. He could finally get an answer to his question. The woman peered at him curiously, waiting for him to speak.  
"Ame, who was your old Captain?"  
Frowning at the seemingly random question, Ame stared at the man.  
"Tamaki, why?" She asked, and Kamui once again averted his eyes.  
"Uh, no reason."

A short moment of silence passed, and slightly baffled, Ame tried to think of a way to get the captain to tell her what was going on.  
"Kamui?" Grasping his hand, Ame was met with an alarmed stare.  
"No it's nothing." The man stated, shaking his head

Sighing Abuto spoke.  
"When you were all crazy you said you loved your Captain. This idiot is jealous."  
"ABUTO!" Kamui whipped around to face the older man, and his face flushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
"What? You we're pissing me off." The man shrugged, and Kamui's jaw remained ajar. He hadn't wanted Ame to know the extent of her insanity. Or how he felt for that matter.  
"Oh..." The woman's voice had grown small, and to everyone's surprise she was also blushing.

Shifting her gaze, Ame placed a hand to her mouth. The tip of a single finger gently rested between her lips, and her thumb under her chin. Kamui and Abuto watched her, as well as Kagura, who was peeking from behind the older man.

"Uhh... That's... Not the Captain that I, uh... Meant..."

Kamui stared t the woman wide eyed, and Abuto smirked in satisfaction. At least he wouldn't have to watch Kamui going crazy over the answer to that question again. A tiny gasp behind the older man caught everybody's attention and soon they were all staring at Kagura.  
"It- It's like one of those love stories on TV! Something dramatic happens and forces the lovers apart only to bring them back together in the end!" The girl wailed, and Ame's face grew even warmer.  
"Eh, no- No it's not..."  
"Yes it is!" Kagura proclaimed appearing to be on the brink of tears.

Kamui was also speechlessly staring on, red faced.  
"Alright, alright, don't tease them... They might die." Abuto placed a hand on the girls shoulder, and Kagura peered up at him; still teary eyed.

A moment of awkward silence passed, and Abuto decided to break it.  
"This is Kamui's sister." He stated, and Ame stared at the girl. The woman had just barely managed to calm down, and nodded slowly.

"Kagura-Chan, right?"  
Everybody stared at Ame wide eyed, and Kagura grinned.  
"Wow, she's one of those fortune tellers too?"  
Shaking her head Ame snickered.  
"How did you know?" Kamui asked and Ame pointed at him.  
"You talk in your sleep sometimes."

The man shifted his gaze and Kagura continued with the conversation.  
"So human, are you Nii-nii's girlfriend?"

Switching her gaze between the two red head siblings and Abuto, Ame tried to think of the best answer.  
"Uhh..."  
Kamui appeared to be just as eager to hear her answer as Kagura. Wide eyed, Ame found that the man had donned his excited puppy face. He watched her expectantly, and Ame averted her gaze.  
"Yeah... I am..."

The response caused wide, identical grins to curl the sibling's faces. Ame knew that if Kamui really was a puppy as his expression had suggested, he probably would have been wagging his tail, and happily barked. What an odd image. But entertaining, nonetheless. A cheerful grin curled her lips, and a mutual moment of happiness surrounded everybody.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, credit goes to the amazing Noniebee for thinking of these events, and the dialogue! (You rock!)**  
**If you liked this chapter check out her story!** ** Reuniting with the lost (8747858 ) , and Reuniting Makes New Beginnings (9130939 )**. **(Gin/OC**


End file.
